A Dance With A Sandman: A Dance Anew
by Black Roses666
Summary: Sequel to A Dance with a Sandman. The dance is not over, and it will take one last promise, one last mission, one last tear, before freedom is ensured. This is reality, and not a fairly tale. “Happily ever after” isn't ensured. Full sum. inside GaaOC
1. The Invitation

**A Dance with a Sandman 2: A Dance Anew**  
**The sequel to "A Dance with a Sandman"  
By: Black Roses666**

**Summary: **30 years of suffering, 30 years of lies; 17 years of regret, 17 years of incompleteness; 3 years of life, 3 promises to keep; 1 dance to complete, 1 mission to finish. The dance is not over, and it will take one last promise, one last mission, one last tear, before freedom is ensured. This is reality, and not a fairly tale. "Happily ever after" isn't exactly the type of ending reality would settle with.

**Pairing:** GaaraOC

**Note: **This is set 17-18 years after "A Dance with a Sandman"

**Disclaimer: Among all the things I own, Naruto isn't one of it. That is why I am making a FANfiction.**

**Black Roses666: I know, I know, I kept you all hanging but I hope you will enjoy this story as much as the first "A Dance with a Sandman"! Thank you for all the support!**

**-v-v-v-  
Dance 1: The Invitation  
-v-v-v-**

"_This is…the Livarte family symbol…"_

It has been seventeen years, seventeen long years of existence, (or was it eighteen? Olha lost count) since the young sacrifice of the Mizukage had made any contact to the Livarte family, nor received any word from them, for that matter; but seeing a letter from the family, who tried to kill the female, on her husband's, Gaara's, birthday, there are many reasons to be scared.

Could it be for revenge for the death of their leader and heir that they would suddenly come out and dare send them a letter, not even bothering to disguise their family seal, or the envelope itself? In fact, there was just something wrong about the whole thing that made Olha feel some sort of sense of foreboding.

She was clearly afraid; her whole being was visibly shaking in fear, as she merely stared at the blue seal, in the form of a wooden flute. This, all of this, didn't make any sense.

"What do you think…is all this…about…?" her voice was shaken as her fingers lingered over the blue seal, probably to check whether or not this is a dream or reality.

For once, in a long, long time, the Kazekage had no idea what to do, nor say in order to comfort her. Every possible suggestion was at the tip of his tongue, yet they were held back because of the mere knowledge that it would immediately bring his wife back to trauma.

As a straightforward reply, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, carefully edging her slightly towards him. By sheer reflex alone, she rested her head on the crook of his neck and took in some deep breaths.

"We better open it…or we'll never know what's going to happen…" he reassured, in such a comforting way that it is uncomplicatedly unbelievable that this man was the notorious Sabaku no Gaara.

For better or for worse, what he said was correct, and even if she hated to admit it to the bottommost pit of her heart, he was right, and nothing can cover her back.

Just as she was about to open the waxed seal, a thought came to mind; a thought of which immediately paralyzed the female and forced her to suddenly become worried about the whole situation.

"What about Reiko…?" she asked, voice only reaching slightly above whisper, "she's only a three year old child…and even though she's our daughter, she doesn't know of the Livarte family, nor what happened all those years ago…"

"Olha," he called before she could continue with her worried rambling, "I promised you three years ago that _nothing_ will happen to Reiko. I swore it to you…"

"I know…" she retorted, some sort of stress in her tone, "but with this scenario…I just don't know if she'll be safe…"

"That's why we have Oturan and Jue to help us…"

"Are you sure that will be a good idea…?"

She almost hit herself for asking that question; and with such authority as well for her stupidity.

Oturan, their pet sand leopard, never lets anyone touch Reiko unless allowed by the three year old's parents. Reiko even rides on his back when traveling around so there is no way anyone can kidnap the little child.

Jue, on the other hand, is the newly appointed right hand of Olha, and is the caretaker and the Jounin protector of the little girl with an oath of her own free will to safeguard Reiko until her death.

When the female pondered on this, nothing should be able to harm their young child…at least, if the Livarte family is concerned.

There wasn't any need for Gaara to answer her question, as he sees it, for he knew that she was merely apprehensive for their daughter's safety and couldn't think, but either way, there was really nothing to be afraid of.

Without any second thought, she peeled open the seal, scanned around the envelope in case of any traps, explosives, or others. Finding none, she proceeded to open the letter, slightly narrowing her eyes as it scanned around the words, as if memorizing every word in an eerie manner.

"What's wrong…?" Gaara inquired, looking over her in order to read the letter himself.

Involuntarily, his eyes narrowed in the same, peculiar way.

"What does this mean…?"

**-v-v-v-**

_To the dearest Kazekage and his family,_

_Humble greetings from the Livarte family…_

_To celebrate you thirty-sixth birthday, the Livarte clan and I invite you, along with your family and selected friends, to come to the Livarte clan compound and allow us to entertain you._

_This festive moment is to apologize for our past, and very rash, actions towards your wife, and we must show our remorsefulness by setting our differences aside and unite in this special occasion._

_After all, the Livarte clan hates taking "no" for an answer…_

_Maya Livarte_

**-v-v-v-**

Young Reiko found a way to ditch her aunt Temari and managed to walk along the sandy streets, eyes sparkling with delight as the villagers put up banners in order to celebrate her father's birthday. Villagers and passers-by gave her nods and smiles of respect.

It is a pity, though, that the three year old had no idea how high her status is merely being the daughter of the Kazekage, and a wind ninja. She and her simple mind think of all these gestures as a common manner amongst the people of Sunakagure.

"Reiko-sama, over here!" a female voice called from a nearby location.

The little girl spun around, spotting a blonde girl waving at her fanatically, signaling the red head to quickly come, which she did without any hesitation at all. Yes, not even the word 'sama' added after her name never gave Reiko the sense of superiority, but a thought that the older girl was just being nice.

"Jue-chan; is Oturan-kun with you?" Reiko asked, seeing the distance between her and her caretaker decreasing.

"Yes, of course he is. Why did you leave him?" the now twenty-four year old Jue inquired, pulling a leash which held the sand leopard, Oturan, in a rather tame position.

"'Kasan and 'Tousan were supposed to take care of me today, but they asked me to go and check the preparations for 'Tousan's birthday!" the red head explained, hugging her pet sand leopard and accepting many, many licks from him.

"Oh, I see; well, the preparations are going fabulously well, and we should have a smooth party ahead of us. Kazekage-sama shouldn't have to worry a thing about it." The Jounin helped the child sit on the leopard, just for the sake of resting.

"Jue-chan…do you think I have 'Kasan's powers or 'Tousan's?"

The blonde froze and stared at Reiko, eyes wide when the sudden thought came to mind. Indeed, which of the two parents dominated her powers? It was the question on everybody's mind, but many chose to simply wait for the young girl to start training as a kunoichi. Either way, it is a win-win situation. Wind and sand are, truly, forces to be reckoned with.

Before Jue could reply to the little one's question, the said three year old spotted her favorite juice on the table, and because of her overwhelming and uncontrollable childish instincts, she forgot that she asked that question and allowed herself to ride on her pet's back as she joyously squealed for some juice.

One could say that the blonde was rather thankful. With a smile, she walked off to help with the preparations, knowing that Reiko would be safe, even on her own. Knowing her current status, and that Oturan is with her, that child will never be in danger.

She only wished that it would be just as safe if she grows up and starts traveling.

Nodding her head in satisfaction with the party, she continued off to the Kazekage's office, ready to tell him and his wife that the preparations for the party have finished.

**-v-v-v-**

"Over a decade…they waited, and it took them over a decade to apologize for their past actions, and they won't even give a more decent apology. I sense something bad about this…like there is something hidden in it…" Olha reasoned, stating all the facts that would surely provoke her husband to agree with her.

"What do they mean by 'the Livarte clan hates taking "no" for an answer'?" Gaara inquired; his eyes quirking in thought.

"It's rather ironic…the Livarte clan would start another war if we don't agree to come…" she stood and stared out the window, leaving her male companion to hold the letter, "either way we choose, danger would be following us. We're not safe, and we're simply endangering our daughter with this matter!"

"What are the effects of each side?"

"If we agree, then we must travel to Mist and risk Suna to be in danger, as well us ourselves for once we enter Mist, their territory will level to our disadvantage. If we disagree, then our lives will be in jeopardy; and Reiko's as well…"

"Now, which do you think would be a better choice?"

Olha turned to him; it was amazing how he could remain so calm at such a crisis. She wished and prayed for that certain trait, but she couldn't help herself, for it is her natural nature was to be worried.

"I am not sure…" she replied, quick and simple, "but if we choose the disagreeing path, I am sure we would be able to protect ourselves. Besides, as along as we stay here, we have the higher advantage. I trust that you would be able to trap the Mist troops."

"Then we disagree to go. We must prepare in case of battle…"

As if triggered by the words of the Kazekage, a foul smell filled the air. Both immediately covered their noses. Gaara's sand opened the window and Olha's wind blew the invitation outside.

The two watched the invitation fly high, and when the piece of paper ran out of time, so it seemed, it exploded.

A paper bomb, the specialty of the Livarte clan; it is triggered by the words of the reader, if the reader says the wrong answer. A foul smell would fill his nostrils, supposedly to knock him out if not careful, and then it would explode.

"What did you say again about the Livartes hating 'no' as an answer…?" Gaara observed the impact of the explosion. It was strong…

"It appears that we have no choice but to agree…even if we were able to dodge that attack, it was too close for comfort; and not even I know all the tricks up the Livarte's sleeve. The next attack has a high chance of working…"

"Take Oturan and Jue with you, and Jue to be ready in case of battle. She will have to protect Reiko alongside Oturan."

"Of course…I will not allow the past to repeat itself…"

**-v-v-v-**

Everything happened so fast…

As little Reiko sipped her juice, petting her pet who purred in satisfaction, the explosion came about, frightening the poor girl. She could see burning papers heading her way, and to make matters worse, her feet seemed stuck to the ground.

She let go of her glass and covered her face, screaming.

"Reiko-sama!"

The little girl peeked through a small gap in her separated fingers and spotted her caretaker, running to her aid, but the blonde eventually stopped before she reached the red head, eyes wide at the scenery.

Hovering above the little one's head was a shield of glass, catching all the cinders and the falling flames, as if protecting her. Judging by the still frightened look on Reiko's face, she had no idea of the jutsu being used by an angel of some sorts; an angel who is secretly watching over her, as Jue suspects.

Oturan seemed to have noticed the flying glass as well, which has captured all the embers and is now taking it away, but he knew that Reiko mustn't pay heed to it or she may be even more frightened than she is now.

The sand leopard casually walked, as calmly as possible, in front of Reiko and allowed her on his back, taking her instinctively to her caretaker, letting out purrs of comfort for every whimper she gave out. Both Oturan and Jue knew what to do at this time:

It's time to give mommy and daddy a little visit.

**-v-v-v-**

"'Kasan! 'Tousan!" the red head exclaimed, jumping off her leopard friend and running into the arms of her parents, whimpering, crying.

"Shh…it's okay, Reiko…everything's fine…" Olha combed her fingers through her daughter's hair, slowly comforting the young girl.

"B-but there was a big boom and…and…big red scary things falling from the sky and…and…" the three year old burst, once again, into tears, digging her face in her mom's arms. It was heartbreaking.

"Don't worry, Reiko…" Gaara petted her head, "It was all an accident…but to make it up to you, we have something planned out…"

"What is it…" she sniffed.

"Tomorrow, we're leaving for Mist…"

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Well, what a sort of twist of fate!**

**Why is the Livarte clan suddenly inviting them over for a party after over a decade? Who was it that protected Reiko from the cinders with the hovering glass? What will happen now?**

**Gawsh, I love leaving people hanging! I hope you like this story!**

**Please review!**


	2. The Engagement

**Black Roses666: Well, here's the second chapter of the sequel to "A Dance with a Sandman" and I've decided not to necessarily put on reviewer replies (since I don't want to waste your seconds of scrolling) so I will just reply the old fashioned way to those who have questions, and the like. well, I hope you guys will understand, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I have been saying this since how long? **

**Note: If it's in _Italic_** **then that means it's either a thought or a flashback.**

**-v-v-v-  
Dance 2: The Engagement  
-v-v-v-**

_As the sun rose over the land of Suna, bright blue eyes peeked open, blinking in order to adjust to the wave of luminosity splashing into the room. A hand shot to its owner's eyes and began to rub them, just for her to be able to see her surroundings._

_Olha Mitsu, at the age of 31, sat up from her bed stretching her arms as far as they are allowed to in the air to relieve the stiffness. Out of the blue, she heard a light, crisp sound of something --she couldn't exactly point out what--landing on the floor._

_She reached down and picked up the dropped object, finding out it was a piece of paper, most likely a letter, signed by the Kazekage, Gaara, for her. (After all her years in Suna, she grew to recognize his handwriting as an impulse)_

**-v-v-v-**

_Olha, _

_I have a gift ready for you, but it is up to you to find it. I am just to give you hints on where you should go, and what you should do, but I will just rely on your memory to lead your feet. I have a feeling that you will succeed, seeing how powerful your interest can be..._

_The first clue here will be the easiest one, so I'll have to keep it short..._

_"A Dance With A Sandman"_

_Gaara_

**-v-v-v-**

_The former Livarte chuckled as she read the clue once again. If it was one thing she can be proud to say that she had in common with Sabaku no Gaara, it is the sheer fact that they both have a good memory._

_"A Dance With A Sandman", as she recalled, was the very first gift given to her as a welcome by that kind bookstore owner when she first arrived in Suna, 13 years before._

_It seems that she must go to that same, certain bookstore and see if she's right, or if it isn't, then find another meaning of this clue._

_'Might as well give it a chance...'_

**-v-v-v-**

_She was right, and it appears that her atavism hasn't faltered one bit during her stay in the sandy village._

_The bluenette went to the bookstore, getting the next hint from the kind clerk, then was lead to many, various places. They came in an order of the hospital, the swings, the ninja achademy, and judging by the last clue she recieved, the Suna gate was her next destination. Oddly, each destination somehow reminded her of those days when she first met Gaara. Maybe that was the reason for all this; maybe the memories were his gift to her, but either way, she set out to the Suna gate._

_As expected, she found the next clue._

**-v-v-v-**

_Olha,_

_Congratulations; you are now near the end of this little treasure hunt. This clue will lead you to your last stop, your last instructions, and to where you must go in order to find your readied benevolence in store for you._

_Approximately ten kilometers into the desert, going straight without changing motion, you will find an area where the sand never moves. There, you will locate the letter which will tell you the last thing you must do..._

_Gaara_

**-v-v-v-**

_With a smile and a short chuckle, Olha shook her head in amusement and anticipation. This is just like Gaara; always hard to understand and figure out at first, but upon getting to know him, he can be so open like a book with open pages in such a way that you can read his eyes._

_Eagerness was building up within her, and without even wondering why Gaara was giving her a gift --or maybe it was something abstract?--she set out to the desert, eyes only looking forward; what lies beyond, unknown..._

**-v-v-v-**

"'Kasan; 'Kasan; wake up!" a childish voice called as a small girl jumped up and down her mother's bed, "you p_w_omised me that you'll show me where 'Tousan p_w_opo_w_s_st_ to you before we _w_eave for Mist!" (yeah, I know, NOW I give her a lisp XP, sorry)

A groan escaped from the bed, and the same bright blue eyes as the ones from the dream opened, falling instantly on the duo color haired girl who had a large grin on her face. Usually, the sleepy one would've turned away and acted stuobborn, but seeing that it was her offspring, she smiled and sat up.

"Ohayo, Reiko...I'm sorry for forgetting. I just had such a good dream, I completely forgot. Do you forgive me?" her smile turned apologetic, before Reiko tackled her back down on the bed, out of excitement.

"'Tis okay, 'Kasan!"

"Uh...Reiko...why don't you go to the back and play with Jue-chan and Oturan-kun? I'm sure they would - -"

"Okay, I'll go there right now!" she cheered, jumping off her mother's bed and ran towards the back of their residental mansion to play a nice, clean game with her caretaker, and her pet.

Little did both mother and daughter know that "playing" for Oturan and Jue is that the pampered leopard was only chasing the blonde around because she gave him his milk a _tad_ bit late.

Either way, Reiko joined in the supposed festivity, and olha started to get ready, smiling to herself as she reminised again on that day, four years back, when Gaara gave her that treasure hunt...

**-v-v-v-**

_What an odd sight it must've been to see a girl stand in the center of the desert where in the sand stopped moving and avoided overlapping one another in the fight for dominance, who or who would not end up being the surface._

_Olha looked around in amazement. There was comprehensibly a sandstorm brewing around her, and yet, it avoided that one spot, as if it were the eye of the storm. At the middle of the lieu laid an envelope, very much like the previous ones she recieved._

_She walked towards it, eyes glancing around in caution in case anyone surprised her with an attack --even if she knew that no one, in their right mind, would surprise her in a middle of a sandstorm. Picking up the letter, she read through it, hoping to find the truth behind all these mystery letters._

**-v-v-v-**

_Olha,_

_Do a pirouette on the abode where you found this letter. Your surprise awaits..._

_Gaara_

**-v-v-v-**

_She was dubious at first, thinking, what could he want? She has grown stronger over her years in Suna, espescially since her element can be trained and honed well in this area, and Gaara knows, better than anyone else in the village, what the effects of a single pirouette are._

_The last time she checked, which was also a rather long time ago, a single pirouette produced a semi-weak, semi-strong tornado, just enough to blow away a circle of sand from her. Now, what could he possibly want with a tornado such as that?_

_'Gaara has always been so mysterious, but even the wildest of his requests and commands have brought good fortune, the craziest ones bringing miracles, not to mention victory...I see no point not to trust him...' she shrugged her aggravations aside and closed her eyes._

_She allowed a single foot to step forward, not more than a foot apart from the other, heal aligned with the other's toes, before she bent her knees, and whipped herself around in a single turn._

_it appears that her wind became stronger in that area, seeing that there are no opposing wind to slow it down. A small cushion of air lifted her from the ground, making her seem to defy the laws of gravity, bringing her to the storm's eye as the wind around her continued to circulate, creating a small sandstorm of her own._

_Once the sand around her ceased to move around her, indicating that she blew all of it away, she called off her unseen company, landing herself on her feet, oddly hearing the sound of contact with glass._

_In surprise, the Mitsu scrambled to her feet, scanning the area on the base, and found herself stepping on a pure glass floor, hiding under the sand she was asked to blow away._

_A smile spread across her face when she saw the gift Gaara made her find. It was a big shock..._

_Engraved on the glass were none other than the words:_

_**Will you marry me?**_

_Olha couldn't help but laugh. This was, indeed, just like that Gaara she grew to love to her heart's content. He's always leaving her hanging with some mystery intentions, then suddenly comes up with some extravagant work of art, expressing an unknown part of him._

_He'll never change...no matter what..._

_"Yes, Gaara; I will!" she exclaimed at the sky, her heart praising, jumping in glee, as if trying to touch the heavens hovering above._

_Her smile broadened at the sight of the sandstorm surrounding her begginning to calm down, symbolizing its respect for the Kazekage's entrance. The red haired male appeared from the desert, walking towards the Mitsu, with a black box in hand, and a glass ring inside..._

**-v-v-v-**

"Wow, 'Kasan; did 'Tousan _w_eally do that?" a little three year old red head chirped, overlooking the glass floor, still in its full splendor, even if it was covered in sand for how long.

Her mother simply smiled at her young child. It is believed that the daughter is somewhat a reflection of her mother, and so forth came the well-known phrase: "Like mother, like daughter..."

Whoever thought of that phrase never probably had a child...

If it hadn't been for those bright blue eyes, that red hair with light blue streaks, and as Gaara had said, that similar smile, she would've thought that Reiko wasn't their daughter.

Still, she was happy to know that her child turned out to be this happy, confident, and surprisingly perky girl. Olha placed her hand to her daughter's hair and kissed the little one on the forhead.

"We should go back...'Tousan is probably waiting for us. I'll let you go ahead..." she whispered.

Reiko jumped in agreement, eager to see a place with no sand, and see vast oceans her mother discribed to her. She jumped onto Oturan's back, who was patiently waiting in the sidelines like a well trained animal, and waved a goodbye, so fanatic that Olha feared she might fall off the leopard.

"I love you, 'Kasan!" she called before the distance engulfed her small figure.

The mother formed a glare in her eyes whence her child couldn't see her face any longer and scanned the area in a defensive stance.

She felt a wave of chakra wash over that certain place, just when Reiko said that she loved her, and it was quite alarming, in her part.

Yet, the signature of the chakra felt so familiar, and she couldn't seem to point out when she had felt that type of chakra before. One thing was certain, though...

It wasn't normal...

When she was sure that the weilder of the chakra was gone, she relaxed her muscles and looked over the glass floor, where Gaara proposed to her.

Though she was about to smile as she prepared to go back and think once more on the past events, it soon turned into a look of shock.

Something else was engraved on the glass, leaving her speechless, in disbelief. It was never there before...and it was probably the reason for that wave of chakra...

But she couldn't believe it, for engraved on the glass were the familiar words:

_**I love you, 'Kasan!**_

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And this marks the end of this chapter. I hope that you liked it! Please review!**


	3. The Welcome

**Black Roses666: I think I baffled on numbers. 48 reviews already…? WOAH! Awesome! Just for that, here's the update for you all! Thank you SO much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**-v-v-v-**

**Dance 3: The Welcome**

**-v-v-v-**

The journey was rocky, full of bumps, but it is to be expected when riding a carriage across a sandy dessert. The horses galloped as quickly as their master wishes, as to reach their destination much, much quicker than anticipated.

The numerous bumps on the way can be rather irritating, or a nuisance, and yet, it creates the perfect cradle for a little three year old girl to shut her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Reiko silently slept, leaning on her father, whose are wrapped comfortingly around her small figure. Olha sat beside her daughter, the caretaker and their pet across of them.

"It can't be Reiko…can it…?" Olha inquired, eyeing a worried look on the little red headed one.

The matter discussed was gravely serious, and was clearly about the daughter of the Kazekage and the dancer. It started when the said girl slept, Olha spilled out about the carvings on teh glass floor, imitating the exact words the little one cheered before leaving. Jue then let up and talked about the incident when glass hovered above the little one's head and protected her from the cinders.

As suggested, the main speculation was that little Reiko, as young as she is, can subconsciously control glass, which, clearly, no one wishes to accept.

It was supposedly predicted that Reiko would have an ability of one of the two elements Gaara and Olha have, but no one was able to guess that the two elements would actually mix inside their little one. After all, sand and hot pressured air makes glass.

What was worrying about this matter was that the glasses in both incidents were subconsciously controlled, just as how Gaara's sand worked around him, and how Olha's wind occasionally goes.

They don't know what could possibly trigger the glass to react. The phobia of the little one being traumatized by her own power was overwhelming.

It is simply too hard to accept.

"We can't be so sure. There is a chance that Reiko _did_ control the glass, but there is also a chance that the help came from an outside party…" Gaara calmly inserted, "but if it is Reiko who controlled the glass, we should be thankful that only minor and positive events have occurred."

"Believe me, I am very thankful, yet I, too, am worried. The glass is most likely triggered by Reiko's emotions and fears, and if, at this young age, her emotions are unstable, then we have a problem ahead of us…" Olha combed her fingers through her child's uniquely colored tendrils.

"Don't worry, Olha-sama." Jue chirped up, giving her superior a confident smile, "I'll protect her from the truth of her powers until she is stable. If ever she figures out about it, then I'll just whip up a potion to make her forget the event and prevent her from experiencing trauma."

The bluenette returned the grin.

Jue has certainly grown over the years. When Olha first came to Sunakagure, Jue was just a seven year old girl, still studying in the ninja academy, only wishing to become the first and only female Kazekage in history.

Now, that seven year old girl became this twenty-four year old lady, with the discovered ability to turn water into poisons or potions with hand symbols and some magic words. She consistently researches on different potions and other liquids to know which can be used on a certain situation.

A potion to make people forget about things just so happens to be her favorite creation.

"Just make sure it won't be too strong for her…" Gaara noted.

For the first time in the trip, Olha laughed. The last time she asked Jue to make the liquid remedy was so that they can make Gaara forget his past, as some sort of a birthday thing. Jue accidentally made it so strong that he couldn't remember anything at all, and so during his birthday, it was an almost never ending day of research in order to find the antidote.

The bluenette wasn't even sure if Gaara completely forgave the blonde yet…

**-v-v-v-**

Little Reiko eventually woke up from her deep slumber, rubbing her bright blue eyes sleepily. Almost everyone around her, her parents and caretaker, were sleeping, but Oturan was still awake, staring back at her.

The Horses were still going strong, so the red headed girl stumbled clumsily as she went along across the carriage to pet her animal guardian.

It was a good thing her pet was in front of her when she tripped. Oturan managed to catch her before she suffered any damage to herself or to any of her surrounding companions if it is true that she controls glass.

Reiko hugged the sand leopard, whispering a cheery "arigato" to him before plopping down beside him with a smile on her face. It was expected of her to be rather anti-social, or at least lonely, but shock and surprise came to their faces when she came along.

"Guess what, Oturan-kun…" she chirped, just above whisper to avoid waking the others, "I had the same dream again…"

The leopard's ears perked up, understanding ever word exchanged - - being the smart animal it is - - and he continued to listen, interested to what the little one has started.

"I had a dream…" she began, lowering her head to the pet's ear, in a whispered voice, "that I was locked up in a cage, in a dark, dark room…

"There were four people around me. They were all like pretty angels. They smiled at me, and told me that everything will be all right…

"One of them blew a ball of red, hot stuff and the bars me_w_ted (melted) and turned into watery thingies.

"Another one bent the watery thingy without even touching 'em!

"The other one made a big wall with paper while we ran away.

"And the last one made a big, flying, swinging road thingy in the sky made of rocks!

"It was the best_est_ dream I ever have_d_!"

Reiko clapped her hands and hugged her pet as a sign of her joy and excitement. To think, she mentioned having the dream before, and yet, she is still happy about it, as if nothing can make her sick of it.

Oturan just allowed her to frolic, knowing that she would eventually tire out and fall back to sleep…

And she did, around two minutes later…

**-v-v-v-**

The first reaction Olha had upon arriving to Mist was to grab hold of Gaara's hand, slightly squeezing it in fear. Jue and Oturan kept Reiko pre-occupied so that the two lovers can talk without having to worry about their child overhearing.

The Kazekage whispered words of comfort to his wife, telling her that she has grown stronger over the years, and that he will everyone. If he was able kill the Mizukage, then he will be able to lead all of them in and out, alive.

'_Unless, of course, the Livarte clan has something else up their sleeves…'_ the bluenette added in thought, but did not tell him for it may make him lose that strike of confidence.

Going down from the carriage, they found a boat for them to ride to the gate. Oturan was the first to jump on it, pacing around to check for safety, followed by Jue, Reiko, Olha and Gaara.

The thirty-five year old's grip on the Kazekage's hand tightened when the boat took off, her mind began wandering about the past, and back to the days she just wished and waited for anyone to take her away from the nightmares and tortures.

'_No…'_ she kept on telling herself, _'It's all right…we will all be safe…we will all get through this…'_

Yet, another thought came to mind:

Is her former clan's tradition _still_ being pursued, even after her escape from the Mist fortress?

'_I'll have to check…'_ Olha posted that mental note.

"'Kasan; 'Tousan; lookie!" Reiko abruptly exclaimed, pointing at the gates of the Mist village.

Masking her fear with a smile, the mother carefully took her daughter's hand and let the small red head lean onto her bosom as some sort of a pillow.

Swallowing hard, they got off the boat and entered the gates bloody village; the Mist village.

**-v-v-v-**

Quite a surprise, one might say…

Upon their entrance, there was a sudden burst of what appeared to be confetti, cheering crowds along the side, and a decently decorated banner with such warm, welcoming words written on it.

This was not like the Mist Olha recognized…

She was given admiring stares from many girls (and a few boys as well but, at the sight of her holding hands with the Kazekage, directed their attention to him instead), and even some apologetic ones from the many, she remembered, who glared at her back when she was still a teenager.

Though this was a rather big improvement in the behavior amongst the people around her, only one question made clear in Olha's thoughts…

'_Am I dreaming…?'_

The four, plus Oturan, were even given the seats of honor, where they were served Mist's best delicacies. Reiko, Jue, and the sand leopard enjoyed themselves, but the wind dancer still felt uncomfortable.

She was relieved when Gaara talked to her again.

"I've been wanting to ask…" he said in a murmured tone, "is Maya Livarte your stepmother…?"

"No…" Olha replied in the same, soft voice, "My stepmother's name is Tara Livarte…"

"Then who is Maya?"

"I don't know…but whoever is posing as this 'Maya' must be playing some kind of a sick joke…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Maya is the name of my mother…my real one…"

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And the suspense builds up! Please review!!! Hope you liked it!**


	4. The Wedding

**Black Roses666: Here's the 4th installation of the second of my A Dance with a Sandman series. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto……in my dreams…-cries-**

**-v-v-v-  
Dance 4: The Wedding  
-v-v-v-**

Gaara didn't, or couldn't push the topic any further. It was bad enough that Olha's mother's diseased body was discovered to be impossible to find, and he can only imagine the audacity of someone to pose under a dead character's name.

Still, the party was going smoother than expected, and there were even women from many walks of life going up to Olha for a little chat. This, definitely, isn't like how Mist treated Olha, from what she described to him every time he wondered.

"_They are like barbarians. They don't look excited every time I walk by, and their faces have glares pasted on them. The title of their village - - the bloody village - - gives them an un-understandable sense of pride, and I have never seen them, not even once, fawn over any person unless a natural Livarte passes by."_

Indeed, it did not match the portrayal, and his spouse seems bewildered at the sudden change of heart within the Mist village. In fact, it probably gave her a second trauma…

The food was lovely, though, and he feared Reiko would've probably eaten too much salt water taffy, since her teeth began aching twenty minutes since she began eating them. Jue offered to make a salt water taffy flavored medicine to care for her small, baby teeth - - after Gaara's approval and word, or reminder, to not make it too strong.

He didn't want his daughter to turn into a vampire…

For some reason, one of which he doesn't know of, he didn't feel like eating, and Olha barely took a few sips of wine during the whole party, so their food went to Oturan, who, having the appetite no one - - not even Naruto - - can top, took without any complaints.

Sometime later, Olha whispered something about going to a certain dungeon, somewhere found in the Livarte Mansion, and checking for something that is needed to be checked. Gaara didn't argue and allowed the bluenette to walk away from the party, but after, of course, whispering a small 'be careful' into her ear.

Subsequent to that, it was then the Kazekage who was mauled over with various compliments and welcomes, most of which went unheard, from innumerable faces and curious eyes of which most he had no clue of the identity, passing by.

This all seemed familiar to him, though he has never traveled to this country before - - or did he? - - he felt as if this moment reminded him of something all over again. Déjà vu, he guessed, before it hit him with a loud pang.

That blissful day lingered in his mind, and the images were so vivid and detailed, he felt as if it happened the previous day. Subconsciously, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to freely wander back in time, hoping to see those images a little while longer, just so that he could relax for at least a few minutes.

After all, being the Kazekage and a father is hard work.

**-v-v-v-**

_Gaara (back that day five or four years ago; he wasn't entirely sure) couldn't remember any other time when he felt like this: his heart (or something else caught in his chest) tried to get out of his system, butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and beads of sweat went down his head._

_In short, he was nervous._

_It was the day he was going to marry Olha, and Kankurou wasn't helping much with his nervousness either, but he was a pretty good brother; cheering him up and supporting him along the way. Gaara wasn't particularly comfortable with wearing a formal suit, especially since he had practically lived wearing his Kazekage getup in such occasions._

_Before leaving his room, though, Kankurou said something about not seeing Olha before the actual wedding started - - making the younger brother accuse him of superstition - - adding unexplainable opinions, stated as if facts, about how it brings bad luck._

_The Kazekage applauded his determination to research on such a belief, but he is also the type who never believed in them, and he probably never would, but he was a good enough actor to make his older brother a fool enough to believe that he supported it. Before he knew it, Kankurou left him to himself, with a smug smile on his face as if he had accomplished his life long goal and knocked some sense into his brother's head…_

_Well…too bad…_

_It has already been proven with physical evidence that the Kazekage would not deem such wild ideas unless they are his and his alone. Because of this, disobeying his older sibling's belief of fallacy came to him like a habit, and not once did bad luck pass him every time he committed an act on this so called hazardous fortune._

_In fact, on Friday the 13th, he even walked by thirteen black cats, went under thirteen ladders, broke thirteen mirrors, stepped on thirteen cracks on the floor, wrote "666" thirteen times on thirteen pieces of paper, and even kept one of them in his pocket the whole day, until midnight._

_Not a single stain of bad luck touched him that day, even after the rest of the year._

_So, if none of those affected him, then how will a little visit to his wife-to-be going to affect him?_

_After all…Kankurou doesn't have to know…_

**-v-v-v-**

"Gaara-sama…" Jue's voice pierced through the air, reaching the Kazekage's ears in a matter of milliseconds, "when shall we retreat? It is near sundown, and Olha-sama has already left. Reiko-sama is also getting tired…"

Gaara glanced at the rest of his companions. Indeed, sunset was coming upon them, and his daughter was now panting from running around the village with unmatchable zest. Oturan was sprawled out on the ground, showing obvious signs of a stomach ache, most likely from chasing Reiko around the village right after eating.

Without a doubt, it was time to withdraw back to their hotel. He _was_ feeling uncomfortable due to the cold air, and there were already citizens going back home anyways.

But what of Olha? Surely, she would go back to the party after her business in the Livarte mansion, and it could be hard for her to find and locate their temporary living space.

Yet, when the wind blew around him, enveloping him with its warmth and heat, abnormal around the cool, Mist air, taken from the vast ocean, he can tell that she knew what trouble she will have to go through, and that she would be just fine.

Some people never change…

Take Olha, as an example. Though she is now a braver person - - more daring and confident - - she still cares for others as well as herself, reassuring them that she could survive what is to come in her life.

With that in mind, he nodded, standing up. Jue bowed her head and skipped off to the two others, exhausted from their hyperactive and energy-wasting activities.

Reiko, though, can recover unbelievably quick…

Upon hearing that they were going to retire back home, the three year old jumped out of her chair and ran to her father. Because of her height - - not even going above her father's knees - - she had to rely on hugging his legs tightly in order to receive his attention.

A daddy's girl…who would've thought it?

Smiling ever so slightly, he briefly ruffled her hair. Reiko then extended her arms upwards, indicating that she wanted to be carried, which Gaara had no option not to.

"Ca_w_y me, 'Tousan!"

He did just that, hoisting the small one over his shoulders so that she may have a lovely view over the heads of many Mist populaces they pass by.

Jue and Oturan (who drank one of Jue's remedies to feel better) followed shortly behind.

Neither knew the reason behind the Kazekage's small smile later on…

**-v-v-v-**

_It was sort of a challenge to slip all the way through all the people bustling about for the preparations to the wedding. Even if Kankurou's a rather superstitious one, it doesn't mean that everyone has the same belief, but, being the Kazekage, he can tell, and remember, the credulous ones in the village…_

…_which is quite a number…_

_Yet, once again, being the Kazekage, he is also able to sneak all the way to Olha's temporary room, have a small chat in case she's nervous, get out, sneak past everyone once again, and no one but Olha will know what he did._

_The plan was foolproof, after all, Olha's can't be superstitious…right…?_

_Wrong…_

"_Gaara-kun!" Olha's whispered voice called out when he came in, "you aren't supposed to be here! It's bad luck for you to see me before the wedding!"_

_Gaara just had to roll his eyes. Not his bride too! She supported him, in fact, in his bad luck mayhem, but she actually believes in this one superstitious principle? It's unthinkable!_

"_Too late now…" he murmured, just enough for her to hear, before closing the door behind him, locking it so that none may come in uninvited._

_Olha was quite unrecognizable at first, wearing a pure white wedding gown with the sleeves just sliding off her shoulders, instead of her usual blue, casual wear she would always bring out. As a fact, the gown made her seem so matured, and gave off a sense of unspoken femininity to any maiden who would wear it._

_It was, indeed, hard to believe that this was the same, beaten and tortured girl from way back then…_

"_Gaara-kun…" she sighed, adding a slight whining tone to it, "you're going to be the death of me…can't you just be normal for once? Just for today?"_

_She was joking, of course, and Gaara knew that very well. He also knew the perfect retort whenever she says that:_

"_But don't you like me this way?" he gave her a small peck on her lips, silencing the bluenette, "besides, if anything happens today that is a symbol of bad luck, I'll take full responsibility of it…"_

"_I'll count on that."_

_So the rest of the day continued…_

_The wedding was successful, unbeknownst to Olha why, and Gaara pretty darn close to prove to everyone that superstitious beliefs are just rumors and ideas to get one's mind roaring, and nothing more than that._

_That is…until the end of the ceremony came about._

_Olha and Gaara were busy talking to various personas, getting their pictures taken, meeting with important persons from the different village's acquainted with theirs, the Kages and just hanging out beside each other when they suddenly saw Temari running towards them with a worried expression on her face._

"_Kazekage-sama," Gaara raised an invisible brow when she said that in that tone. She rarely uses that_ _tone, and only uses that tone when something dangerous was occurring or some haphazard situation…_

…_and all in all, something bad did happen…_

"_We would have to move the reception area, and it is a must." She began._

"_Apparently, a brief sandstorm went over out originally planned reception area and messed it all up, also tripping a wine barrel. A passer-by then accidentally threw a lit cigarette on the spilled wine and caused the whole area to burn. We managed to put out the fire, but coincidentally, the Hokage's (Naruto's) toad jumped on top of it and crushed the whole place…or what was left of it anyways. Then afterwards - -"_

_Gaara didn't want to listen any longer and, at the sight of that clever gleam in Olha's eyes, he knew that he may never, ever, hear the end of this…_

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And that marks the end of this chapter. On the next chapter, we're gonna switch over to Olha! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	5. The Dungeon

**Black Roses666: I am SO sorry for not being able to update sooner! We had like…how many projects to finish, not to mention our teachers are making us cram so I couldn't get on the comp! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**-v-v-v-  
Dance 5: The Dungeon  
-v-v-v-**

It seems that not everyone in the Mist village came out for the party…

Olha, herself, was surprised to see the Livarte mansion swarming with guards…then again, who, in their right mind, would leave such a glorious mansion unarmed when there's a party or a big event going on?

Undoubtedly, as true as that fact is, the citizens of Mist are rather afraid of the Livartes as they are proud of them. The Livartes are praised as much as they are hated and feared, and no one, not even the most daring of them all, would even have the courage to muster the thought of breaking inside.

The Livartes know and take this fact to heart, not only that, but they use it as their advantage, saving money by not hiring that many guards, giving only one explanation to why this area is filled with them on such a typical occasion…

Tara, her stepmother, knew that she was coming…

Indeed, this _is_ a rather predictable and daring stunt, and completely unusual for someone who lives under the same roof as Sabaku no Gaara, but rhyme won against reason and she found herself relying on initial instinct of one whom was supposedly a Livarte sacrifice.

Are the Notorious Livartes still up to their selfish tradition?

It was a question that rang in her mind, echoing endlessly, as if it would haunt her until she gave in and went to find out for herself.

And gave in, she did, which brings her to her current position: on one of the lights on the ceiling, shaped like something to resemble an upside-down umbrella.

She would be lying if she said she had a plan…

There were about seven guards below her. Obviously, she should just whip up some wind and use it to teleport her, which she can now do with a few whispers and wrist twirls, but alas, she would need a considerable amount of moving air.

Sadly - - and much to Olha's frustration - - the windows were closed.

A frontal assault is reasonable, but Taijutsu was never really her forte, since she preferred to focus on her wind techniques.

Though wind is one of the strongest elements known, it has a crucial disadvantage: in order to control it, the controller must have wide, open air; or at least a window open in order to harness it.

She could jump down and rush to the window and open it, but when she considered it, she remembered that there is a chance that the windows were locked, and so she would be caught.

True, they wouldn't dare harm her, but they will take her outside. She cannot afford to fight back or another fight between Mist and Sand to ensure for such an action. There's another downside…she'll never get to know what the answer to the question ringing in her mind.

This is impossible for anyone who harnesses wind, but as Olha learned from Gaara in their years of living together in Suna: "Impossible" is just a word and/or a thought to prevent you from achieving what _is_ possible.

She would just have to calm down and think of a strategy. With the limited air around her, she will have to find out hoe to open the window without being seen.

Only a single thought came to mind: make one of the Jounins stupid and gullible enough to open one window.

And then it hit her…

**-v-v-v-**

_Humidity_: Moisture; especially, the amount of moisture in the air.

Olha memorized the meaning by heart, and took it upon herself to master the technique, not even knowing when she may use it. It was probably by instinct alone that she felt the need to know every wind modus operandi possible.

Taking in a deep breath, she began.

Whispering 'words of the wind', as Gaara calls it; she circled her hands around, concentrating a small amount of chakra so that she wouldn't be discovered. She could honestly taste the softly spoken words on the tips of her tongue, as if the air surrounding her became a delicious dish.

Then, just as if the air was her ever loyal pet, it began to change, making everyone around feel sticky all over, little by little, and not mention all sweaty and hot.

The bluenette just remained silent.

"Kuso…what's with the air? It's so damn humid…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Hey, Keita, do you mind opening the window? You're the nearest…"

"But won't Tara-sama…"

"Nah…I don't think that the Kazekage's wife would do such a predictable move…"

"Agreed; open the window!"

"Come on, it's only _one_ window…"

The dancer smiled. The Jounin went up to the window and unlocked it, not suspecting her up on the ceiling, already whispering and twirling her wrists.

Yes, she can sense it, the wind pounding silently on the window, eager to come to her air. Time seemed to go so slow, and when the ninja opened the casement, a strong gust of wind entered and wrapped itself around her frame.

The Jounins looked alarmed, unalarmed of Olha's technique, but when they looked up, where the wind went, Olha was already gone without a trace.

"What…was that…?"

"I…have no idea…"

**-v-v-v-**

'_I'm almost there, Gaara-kun…I just need to find out something, and I am sure you know what it is. I know it is very predictable, that this is a dumb stunt, and I may get caught doing so, but this situation is desperate. I'll try to be back home soon, and tell you all about this case. I hope you understand…_

'…_oh, and please, if Reiko asks anything…_

'_Lie...'_

Gaara's face remained stoic, but almost changed expression when he heard Olha's voice flow with the wind. It became a natural communication between them, and so the red head knew to keep his pane open whenever Olha was out. It soon became a habit.

Yet, there is no way to tell when she was to speak to him. Oftentimes, there was a slight breeze, sometimes, there was nothing. It was never regular.

"'Tousan…" Reiko's voice seemed so blaring amidst the silence that he almost winced, "when will 'Kasan come back?"

'_Lie…'_

"Soon; don't you worry. She just needs to help a few people here…"

"Okay…"

Gaara sighed. He hated lying to those dear to him, but this was needed, and he had no other choice.

It's better to lie than to see them hurt…

But wasn't he said _half_ true?

**-v-v-v-**

Olha darted around the corners, consistently taking to the ceiling pipes and handles to add to her stealthy-ness. The Livartes have renovated the dungeon, but she has not been easily puzzled. Beyond her baffled expression lies a small part of calm which scanned and found faint traces of chakra.

It wasn't a threatening level chakra, and the wielder mustn't be over eighteen yet, but it was accompanied by around four others, one of which is easily identified as a Jounin's chakra, and was currently preparing for some powerful attack.

Can it be…?

It's do or die - - well, not exactly - - and Olha had to try to find a way to get to those traces of chakra before anything drastic happens.

One risk: it could be a trick.

Well, she could calculate the distance to the roof, and from there, formulate a plan. She also roughly estimated the distance to the area in order to know how much energy she would need to use…

And just her luck, she was going to pass under an air vent…

She repeated the same process as before, whispering the words of the wind, and twirling her wrists, and before she knew it, she disappeared with the wind, teleporting to her wanted area.

She was on time, too.

There was a male Mist Jounin, with the horse symbol formed on his hands, and four younger ones; two about the same age as Reiko, or older, and two teenagers.

The oldest of the quartet held the youngest, a girl, with a glare in his eyes as the older girl prepared for what seems to be an attack, yet, they were all under trained to realize the potential of the attack about to be used against them.

Without hesitation, she jumped behind the Jounin, intentionally making a loud landing to distract him from his chakra awareness.

As suspected, the Jounin made a move to turn, and she jumped into the air, making a single turn, twirling her wrists as well.

When he looked up, she had her arms crossed over her bosom, and when she spread her hands out, the air around her formed into disks, circular blades; unseen by the untrained eye.

With a signal, the blades went straight for the unprepared Jounin, knocking him out with an uncountable amount of cuts around unarmed parts of his body.

She landed like a cat on her feet, and straightened up, smiling at the younger ones in front of her.

Before she could speak, the little boy perked up.

"I told you!" he exclaimed, "I kept on telling you, over, and over, and over again, but you guys wouldn't listen to me! I was right the whole time!!!"

Olha stared at him, confused.

"_The_ Olha Livarte is _REAL!_ I _told_ you so! _SHE'S REAL!!!_"

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: I bet you guys are wondering what the little boy is talking about! Are the four children the next Livarte sacrifices? Find out soon!!! Sorry for the wait!**


	6. The Story

**Black Roses666: Yes, I know it has been a really, really long time since I've last updates, and I'm pretty much happy because in the 5 chapters, there are already 101 reviews –gasp-! Well, I appreciate everything, and I hope people will continue to support me...if you guys are even still interested XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, both show and character.**

**-v-v-v-**

**Dance 6: The Story**

**-v-v-v-**

All Olha could do was stare as, from that single remark of the little boy, an argument amongst the four young ones, well, more over three of them since the youngest, a girl about five years of age, pretended to stay in the background and join in. They debated on and on about the traits that she possessed, and stated various facts.

She couldn't believe it. She has become a celebrity, an icon for the sacrifices.

"She can't be _the_ Olha Livarte! She's just a made up character…right?"

"How are you even sure that this girl is Olha Livarte?"

"Didn't you guys see her fight?! She used wind, and she danced! Besides, why else would she go here? It's just like what the story said! She came here to save us from the full blooded Livartes!"

"Ahem…" Olha cleared her throat, hoping that it may steal their attention for a moment or two.

Sadly, her effort went in slight vain as the three continued their boisterous caterwaul, but, thank the gods above, the silent, little girl heard and took notice of Olha. The said girl approached the others, tugging the shirt of the eldest boy, as an innocent act to draw attention to her.

"Hm…? What is it, Hikari?" he asked, following the little girl's finger, which pointed towards the former Livarte.

The other two's gaze followed his, focusing on the person the girl named 'Hikari' wanted them to pay attention to.

"If this information will help…" Olha began, entering the dungeon, taking in the familiar scenery, "I _was_ Olha Livarte. I'm the Kazekage's wife now, and you can call me Olha Mitsu, if you please."

The four kids, and yes, even quiet Hikari looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. It was as if they were staring directly into the eyes of a ghost, or a mythical creature from the time before time. Their faces contorted to many different emotions, from happy, to shocked, to baffled, and many more.

"B-but…I-I thought you were j-just…a f-fictional cha-character!" the older girl stuttered, seemingly the first to snap out of her dumbfounded state, to soon be followed by her acquaintances.

"Hm…? You thought I was a fictional character?" Olha resisted the temptation to laugh rudely in front of them, "but I'm here, aren't I?" she patted Hikari on the head with a smile, and the little, timid girl turned away.

"Tell me…" the oldest amongst them, a boy, called out, "as proof that you are the _real_ Olha Livarte; would you tell us how exactly you escaped from this hell-hole?"

The former Livarte placed a thoughtful finger to her chin, resisting to shudder at the memory, "My father waged war against Suna. Before that, I befriended Sabaku no Gaara, and with his help, Suna defeated my father and freed me. Afterwards, I began living in Suna with the Kazekage. I didn't technically 'escape'."

"See?" the little boy exclaimed, "I told you she's real!"

"I'm curious…" the bluenette tilted her head, "what did you mean by me being a 'fictional character'? How did you all know about me?

"…but first off, could you tell me your names?"

The oldest amongst them, the boy, was the first to speak. "I'm Kaido, seventeen years old, and I have the blood of a rock controller."

The older girl was next to talk. "I'm Rina, fifteen years old, and I can manipulate paper."

The little boy, who talked about her being the one to save them, spoke next. "My name's Rio, seven years old, and I can control fire!"

Hikari opened her mouth ever so slightly to speak, but closed it and turned to Kaido with small, pleading eyes.

"Her name's Hikari. She's only five, and I'm sad to say that she's the newest addition to the four of us. Her mother was killed recently, about one or two weeks ago, and she is still in shock. She cried to us for a few days, and then she just stopped talking."

Olha remembered when that happened to her as well. She remembered not being able to say anything to anyone for a month, as if anyone cared on what she had to say.

"I'm sorry." was all she could muster for the little one.

"But as for your other questions," Rina came in, changing the topic immediately to cease the drama, while walking towards one of the small beds, "we'll be able to answer it by means of this story."

Kaido nodded, "someone left it by our dungeon doors one night, and it gave us some hope, but we never thought that the main character would be real…"

All Olha could do was stare as Rina took out a light blue filler, handing it over to Kaido. Finally, she spoke up:

"Would you mind telling me the story?"

**-v-v-v- **

_What you are about to read is a story, of happiness and trust, sadness and betrayal, truce and love, war and hate, between a girl, and a sandman; for you see, he was a demon of sand; she was an outcast of Mist. He was hated yet feared; she was loved yet alone. Most of all, she was a dancer; he, a demon. _

_Olha Livarte lived a brutal life as the next Livarte sacrifice, crying all the times she could, with her father's unreasonable beatings just because it was discovered that she had the unusual power to control wind by dancing. Like all Livarte sacrifices, she lived in the dungeon, away from everything, deprived from everyone, living only to be killed. _

_One day, when she was seventeen, a few weeks before her last breath, her brother got a sickness, and due to the lack of ninjas for missions, her father was forced to send her on the mission to bring her brother to Suna, where the only antidote can be found, by running as a part of her torture, and get the Suna medical team to cure him. _

_During her stay, she found common ground with the Kazekage, the notorious Sabaku no Gaara, and having met him gave her such audacity, such authority, that she was almost a different person, coming back to their home with her cured, little brother. _

_Because of reasons kept secret, just before Olha's dreaded eighteenth birthday, the Mizukage declared war against Sunakagure, supposedly so that he could have the pleasure to behead his daughter, and own her powers, before the eyes of all the people who have known and helped her. _

_Especially the Kazekage. _

_After using a sick trick by the means of his son to change form into Olha, he managed to capture Gaara and hold him in prison with Olha, in hope that he could kill two birds with one stone. _

_Yet, he didn't anticipate that Gaara was, in fact, in love with Olha; more specifically, her smile. _

_Being the intelligent man he is, Gaara found a way to save both him and Olha, and retreat to the Suna forces, where Olha, in the vile state she was in, was treated. _

_During the Kazekage's fight with the Mizukage, Olha almost died because of coming to the fight, but alas, she was protected by the sand, and was forced to go back to the campsite. _

_Afterwards, Gaara killed Olha's little brother, henceforth exposing the Mizukage's weakness, and Gaara crushed his arms and legs, leaving him with three choices: _

_To commit suicide, like a coward. _

_To teleport back to the Mist forces, unable to serve. _

_Or to teleport to the Suna Forces, where he shall be killed. _

_He chose the third option, and Olha, with a kunai, gave her father his final breath before the Angel of Death took him away. _

_Olha then lived in Sunakagure, her and the Kazekage in love with one another. They were married eventually, and were given a life none of them thought they would ever had. _

_Fate was in their favor. _

_But, fate has also decided that one day; she will go back to Mist and rescue the next sacrifices, so that she will start a legend that may stop the despicable ritual of the Livarte family. _

**-v-v-v- **

Olha blinked, shifting gazes at the four children, who looked back at her with eyes sparkling with hope that they would be freed at last.

"Well…I never knew someone wrote down my life as a story…" she sighed, "the story _is_, in fact, true. That was my crazy adventure as a Livarte sacrifice…"

"So you'll help us?" Rio looked so hopeful, it touched the bluenette's heart to the core. How long have these kids last seen the outside?

It almost broke her heart to tell them the truth.

"I can't free you all now…"

Kaido and Rina looked downwards, Rio was clearly gaining tears in his eyes, and Hikari hugged Kaido hard with her little hands.

"Why…?"

"It's because I'm going to need a plan. The Livartes renovated this dungeon and I may need the blueprint, then we're all gonna have to work together to get out."

The hope returned.

"Kaido…" Olha's eyes were the only ones that were worried, "How much longer until your eighteenth birthday?"

"One month."

"That should be alright. Which one of you can make a blueprint of this dungeon…?"

"Most likely Hikari; there is always a guard nearby, and she can read his mind."

"Perfect…"

A grunt came from the guard, regaining consciousness.

"I have to go…" Olha whispered before finally, she left the dungeon, but giving the four children new hope.

"Well, you heard her." Kaido declared, "We're going to be free. Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!"

**-v-v-v- **

"'Kasan! You're back!" Reiko chirped, running and hugging her mother.

Gaara just smiled and allowed his wife to take a seat beside him, and their daughter on Olha's lap. It felt so good to be back to her family.

Safe…

"Where were you…?" the little girl pouted, clutching her mother's shirt tightly.

"That's not important…" the bluenette smiled, before, in a voice just above whisper she added:

"Hey, Reiko, do you wanna hear a story?"

"Hai! What's it called?"

"I call it…" Olha looked over at Gaara.

"A Dance with a Sandman."

**-v-v-v- **

**Black Roses666: And that symbolizes the end of this chapter! Sorry again for it being late. Please review! **


	7. The Birth

**Black Roses666: ****ANNOUNCEMENT:**** The reviews are getting less and less XDD. Not that I'm complaining, but I just need the reviews in order to get better at writing, since my ultimate dream is to be an awesome writer like Anne Rice, J.K. Rowling, and the other writers out there.**

**Oh well, I still appreciate every single review given to me. Thanks for all your support and loyalty. I'm touched that my story is making it this far!**

**Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. This fanfiction is merely Fan Based and the OCs and plot are owned by me.**

**-v-v-v-  
Dance 7: The Birth  
-v-v-v-**

Gaara never thought he would witness this day: the day when Olha would be able to tell her tale of the past with a smile on her face as if nothing was wrong.

She didn't mention any names, no, she is smarter than that, but she would secretly sensor their names with codes, and only Reiko couldn't understand them. Gaara naturally found it evident, not only because of his intelligence as a person, but because of his memory of the time when Olha first came into the Sand Village to ask for help.

The dancer and the Sandman…

Reiko was spellbound to the captivating tale of two souls with a test ahead; in love and war, along with evil villains and good friends thrown in.

Seeing that he was not needed, the red haired shinobi ventured into a world of his own - - the world inside his mind's eyes. Only Olha can tell what is going on inside his head, but other than that certain look in his eyes that his spouse could read effortlessly, there is no way to tell what could be brewing in his thoughts.

Coming to this village activated some sort of effect on the Kazekage. It's like this rural community is a place of memories; like a back door in one's heart where in they hide all the recollections they hold dear.

Some memoirs, they want to remember, some, though, they just want to leave in the dust. It was never definite when and what a person could remember, but it was always understandable.

For Gaara, as he looked back at his wide and daughter, and recalled the festive welcome they were given, the memory that came to him would be his only child's birth. Two things were born that very day, and the two of those are the things he swears to protect until his time comes.

One is the like given to the two lovers.

The other is that happy smile that never left Olha's face ever since that day…

**-v-v-v-**

"_Congratulations!!!"_

_It was amusing to see that red rose blush grow on Olha's cheeks, embarrassed to see so many people crowd about her to get a view of the soon-to-be mother._

_That's right, Olha Mitsu no Sabaku was pregnant._

_At first, it was thought she was sick because of consistent vomiting and odd changes in her chakra that Gaara immediately had her sent to the hospital. He was about to begin thinking that it was all his fault for this to happen to her, that is, until the medical ninja came out with the news._

_He was going to have a child…_

_A happy, healthy child…_

_Despite the Kazekage's emotionless demure, Olha could see in his eyes, as clear as crystal, that he was very, very happy. In fact, she thanked Kami-sama that Gaara is especially capable of hiding his thoughts; otherwise his happiness would've quickly turned into his demise._

_The couple tried to keep the secret safe from the rest of the villagers until the timing was right. Ever since they got married, Olha and Gaara have become rather popular. In fact, they were probably declared the most favored duo known._

_Knowing about Olha's pregnancy would cause a raving uproar amongst the villagers of Sunagakure. Once the Sand Village learns of it, sure enough that after a week or so, all the other villagers would know of it, and the Kazekage's office will pile up with letters and baby gizmos even if the gender is not known yet._

_We wouldn't want that, now, would we? Yet, their attempt to keep the secret went in drastic vain. Apparently the word "secret", "confidential", or "private" had no place in the dictionary of the famous Sand Siblings._

_Temari and Kankurou noticed the strange change about their youngest and his wife. Olha would usually skip breakfast, or just grab the nearest piece of bread or fruit and rush to the office to help Gaara, but she suddenly began eating three square meals a day, avoided running, and barely fussed over anything._

_Gaara also altered slightly. He was beginning to be protective of Olha now (well…__more__ protective). He and his spouse agreed that the bluenette is not permitted to go anywhere without Jue or Oturan (who wasn't fully grown yet, but tamed), or better yet, Gaara, himself._

_Eventually, the two older Siblings interrogated the hospital to see id there were any records of Olha being confined there at any day. Indeed, there were files on her, and finally, they discovered the truth about her…condition…_

…_and the reason why the two pushed them out of the house for one night…but that's another story…_

_Either way, the two knew this was juicy stuff, and, not knowing the meaning and importance of "secretive information", they told the rest of the villagers and they arranged a party for the brand new parents._

_So forth came the festivity._

_Even if the fellowmen of Suna raved about them, neither dared to tell the other villages after the slight threat from the Kazekage; any way, all was happy, and all they wanted was the power to travel forwards in time to see how the baby would look, and end up like._

_Even Gaara and Olha…_

_**-v-v-v-**_

_Six months later, the "secret" was allowed to be sent out to other villages in different countries for they now knew the gender of the child due to the work of a terrific medical ninja._

_They were going to have a girl._

_At first, it was thought that the Kazekage would be disappointed to heart of it, considering that it is the boy who carries on the family name, but they were proved wrong when they saw the Kazekage smile lightly and say, "I guess this is what fate had for us."_

_Nobody knew what he meant, but they eventually cared less about it._

_Technically, everyone knew now the news since the bluenette's belly was unusually bloated, and that she had begun to stay at home more often, walking around its premises at times, and sits only at the porch when she needs fresh air._

_The transformation was great, so immense that rumors began spreading about the former Livarte quitting from her life as a ninja after birth giving. When it reached the ears of the female involved, she just shrugged it off, smiling. "Let's see what fate has in store for me and Gaara."_

_Once again, nobody understood what she meant, but they also cared less about the matter as time passed._

_Finally, after a few moments, a brand new question was on everybody's lips. It was a question that made all wait in excitement, worry, and fright. It need not to be said what this particular question may be, for even the Kazekage and his wife knew what it was before anyone thought of it._

_Will their daughter contain the power of sand or wind?_

_The males stated that the male power would dominate so the baby would control the almighty sand._

_The females argued that the child would certainly adopt her mother's grace and control the winds._

_Ultimately, Temari and Kankurou were harassed to ask for the thoughts of the parents-to-be. When the siblings came back with an answer, they claimed that the couple said the same thing as always:_

"_We'll see what fate has in store for us."_

_It didn't take long before the villagers finally gave up._

_**-v-v-v-**_

_Gaara felt uneasy._

_There he sat, beside his sleeping wife, a broken hand from her labor, and a child resting peacefully in his arms. The delivery was a success, everything went according to plan, and though he suffered a small fracture due to Olha's uncontained pain, it was all worth it._

_What bothered him was that when the medical nin brought the newborn to his arms, he felt it; a sudden shock going through his veins, and a small wave of unusual chakra showering over him. At that moment, he knew the horrible truth._

_This child is not normal._

_She possesses a power of greatness that, on the wrong hands, can cause much dismay to many._

_Yet, he will never bring himself to harm this child. No, he will protect her and raise her well so that, when the time comes, she will use that secret power for the good of all, no matter what village, no matter which country._

_As premeditated, they named the child Reiko, and rose her how they merely wished to be raised. Gaara never told Olha about the power he sensed in Reiko; not after seeing that carefree, happy smile on her face when she first held their child. _

_Never, even if she should know, he wouldn't tell her of that power; he won't allow that smile to falter._

_And it never did…_

**-v-v-v-**

"The end…"

Those two words snapped Gaara back to reality. Olha had finished telling their story of eighteen years ago, and was tucking Reiko in to sleep. It was a lovely night, and they all needed their rest.

After the two gave their offspring a good night kiss, the little one drifted off easily to a world of sleep. Only when the two were sure that Reiko wouldn't be able to hear them was when they decided to sit side by side.

"You want to tell me something…" Gaara noted, looking passed Olha's bright blue eyes, "what is it?"

The bluenette sighed and placed a hand on top of his. They remained in that position for what seemed like ages until she finally replied.

"Gaara…?" She began.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to need your help. I've found the next Livarte sacrifices…"

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: I hope you like this chapter! School's gonna start soon, and before it starts, I just want you guys to enjoy something since I'm gonna start updating slower than usual.**

**It depends, since I'M HIGHSCHOOL NOW! OMG!**

**Oh well, wish me luck, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Please review so that I can improve!!! I want to hear your thoughts!**


	8. The Return

**Black Roses666: SO sorry for the ultra late update. School. 'Nuff said. Anyways, better late than never, ne? On with the story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I can't even own a car. How can I own Naruto?**

**-v-v-v-**

**Dance 8: The Return**

**-v-v-v-**

The plan was simple...

Well, it depends on your view of the word "simple". If breaking into a dungeon of an elite ninja clan, formulating a plan under time pressure, getting four outcasts out of a dungeon, and be home in time for dinner is an everyday routine, then yeah, the plan would be simple.

Gaara and Olha left early morning, telling Jue and Oturan that they were on a secret mission, and that if Reiko wakes up and notices their absence, to tell her not to worry about them and they would be back as soon as they have finished.

Lucky for them, none paid heed to the two as they ventured down the streets, or they were simply too languished from working in such an early hour to bother paying attention towards a meticulous thing. It would've been too troublesome.

Unbelievable is the word to describe this new discovery. Ridiculous, too, for after all the clan has been through; having their Mizukage killed, loosing a Livarte sacrifice that could've made the said Mizukage stronger, not to mention being forced to raise the white flag of surrender to Suna in their war; how could they have the mere audacity to continue the tradition that brought their downfall?

The only answer the two could contemplate on was their greed of power. Normal Livartes are known to have a large ego, seeing that they are not only superior to the "outcasts" of the clan, but nobody else in Mist would have the boldness to stand up to their wrong doings.

"Courage is slowly being depleted in the Mist Village, and all thought of rebelling are taken to their graves. Nobody wishes to say what they've always wanted to say." Olha said once.

The red head now believed the words spoken. As the duo went their way, a Jounin with the Livarte symbol pinned on his shirt walked by, and every citizen within radius bowed, not respectfully, but with such fear, it became so unreal.

The Livarte probably didn't even notice.

"That's one of Ur's old friends..." the bluenette whispered once the Jounin was out of sight, "he's Kuro's little brother. I'm not sure if he's forgotten that you were the one who killed his older sibling back in the war. He's starting to look amazingly close to his brother now."

The Kazekage brushed the comment aside. What bothered him was the fact that the Livartes are beginning to wake up, and at that rate, it would be harder for a Kazekage and his spouse to infiltrate their mansion without suspicion...

Unless...

"Olha..." Gaara started, "we have to make a diversion. I see many leaving the mansion, and it is a must that we are not to be spotted. If we teleported using your wind, or my sand, then our traces of chakra would be sensed and we would immediately be condemned. Not only that, but a tornado out of nowhere simply won't do; they'll immediately accuse you of such a thing."

"So what should we do?"

Gaara just looked at Olha's light blue orbs, his own teal ones secretly conversing with her on the plan he had in store. The bluenette was confused at first, but continued to stare at his eyes, looking deeper and deeper into her husband's soul for any sign; to the very essence of his mind.

It was then that her face contorted to a look of unmistakable shock.

"_Please_ tell me you're not serious!"

**-v-v-v-**

"I _cannot_ believe you were serious..."

Gaara placed his hand over Olha's mouth, silencing her from saying anything else. She complied; for she knew that anymore sound would've given away their position at the shadows of an alley. Ninja ran past them, shouting out orders with explanations being tossed in a haphazard heap, it was as if they were trying to experiment a new language of sorts.

One of them, though, managed to voice out the matter in a much clearer manner, which captured everyone's attention.

"Five persons are missing their priceless belongings, and 4 ninja Jounins are reported unseen, supposedly kidnapped! The thieves left no trace and not a single one of the victims have any clues to identify the terrorists!"

Once all the Livartes have left in order to search, the red head uncovered Olha's mouth. The female let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, Gaara, I feel guilty. I understand that stealing the items would get their attention, but kidnapping 4 Jounins? Couldn't you think of some other way than this?"

"Well, it worked so no use complaining. Where are the items right now?"

"In the last place they'll ever look, under the bridge in the other side of the village. Everything is wiped clean of evidence, and the Jounins don't remember a thing."

"Good, let's go."

Living with the read headed one for so long gave the bluenette a clear knowledge of his mindset. Sometimes, she would find the strategies he would think of categorized under 'completely insane', and a 'not thoroughly thought plan'; but as usual, things would always, in one way or the other, work out in the end.

Whatever the Kazekage-sama says, goes.

Without any of her previous hesitation, she took his hand and allowed his sand to engulf her body, transferring even her very soul to where its controller willed.

Whence she felt once more the cool breeze of Mist, the two were at the back of the Livarte mansion. As plotted by Olha, there was a window above head. According to her description made by her, it leads to an abandoned storage room. The lock is broken, and nobody bothers to fix it.

That was over seventeen or eighteen years ago, and many things have changed. This storage area is their safest chance of entering without leaving a trace, and if the clan finally bothered to fix the lock, then the two would have to rely on much more daring means.

Gaara carefully forged a hand of sand which brought them both to the window. With a careful tug, the window opened.

"Wow...we must be really lucky!" Olha sighed, relieved.

The two checked the room from top to bottom for traps and such, and after seeing none, they hopped inside. As expected, there was a shaft behind an old chest. It will lead them down to the dungeons.

"You go on ahead." Gaara whispered as Olha went inside, "if this mansion is really as old as you say it is, there will be a high possibility that the vent will give way under our combined weight. I'll follow you afterwards."

"You just want a good view of my ass, don't you?"

Gaara almost choked.

"I was just kidding, Gaara-kun. You need to relax. We'll be fine." Olha smiled before continuing along the way inside.

The Kazekage shook his head, but once he was sure of his spouse's distance, her crouched down, prepared to make his decent, until he looked back at the window.

The lock was _fixed_.

**-v-v-v-**

"Olha-san; you've returned! You've returned!" Rio jumped from his spot and ran to the said girl. "I knew you'd come back for us!"

"I apologize, Olha-san." Kaido stood, "but none of us were able to snatch the key to open the dungeon door. We're locked in with no escape route."

"Olha-san, is that – dare I say – really _him_?" Rina's eyes widened, "Is that _really_ Sabaku no Gaara?"

Hikari remained quiet.

"Well, it seems you are quite a celebrity in here..." Gaara almost chuckled at his spouse's blushing face.

Turning his head from the humorous moment, the Kazekage knew that before him was incontestable proof of the singular goal in the minds of each full blooded Livarte; their lust for power. The next four sources were locked together in this maze of a dungeon, growing and kept alive until their eighteenth birthday.

Also, the same place where they locked his wife before he came along.

"The key is of no matter. Gaara-kun can create a replica with his sand. There is only one thing important now. Have you made the blueprints of this dungeon?" Olha nodded towards the sand bearer, who immediately created a replica key for the dungeon door.

"Hai, Olha-san." Kaido signaled Hikari, who took out a multi-folded piece of paper. "it took us a while, but we managed."

By that time, Gaara had already opened the door and stepped in, allowing the former Livarte to take the print and look over the sketch.

The dungeon was, indeed, a maze. There were a series of turns before reaching the exit. It will take too much chakra to teleport them all, even if they half the sacrifices, and they would be immediately caught. Their best chance was to spy around. The children, too, were able to spot every shaft available and where they would lead.

Luckily, one of the shafts will lead to the pipe connected to the storage from which the couple entered from.

Problem: that shaft is found at the center of the maze (whereas they were at the far end) and, to make matters worse, the wind Olha allowed to spy around the village came to her, telling her that the Livarte guards have found the missing items and persons and are currently making their way back to the mansion to continue their rounds.

She quickly confined this to her husband, hoping that his quick-thinking skills could help them in this situation. He quietly took the map from her and scanned it, pinching his chin in thought. That clever spark suddenly returned to his eyes, and at that moment, the bluenette knew he thought of something.

"Kaido." He called sternly.

"H-hai?"

"You can control rocks, right?"

"Hai, Gaara-sama..."

"This whole dungeon is made of rocks. The Livartes painted it and changed it to make it look like metal panels so that you wouldn't find a way to escape. They're quite smart, when you think about it."

Kaido's face contorted to utter shock. All this time, he had the power to free everyone, but because of his fear that the guards would kill him, and in the midst of confusion, he never took a chance to notice anything.

"D-demo, how can I free everyone if the Livartes are coming back?"

"Analyze this." Gaara took a pen from the table and started making modifications to the sketch, pausing every other time to make sure of his plans. "Could you change the maze into this?"

Kaido looked at the paper and understood. He would change the maze so that the guards would continue their routes, but their path will be blocked from the center, starting from the entrance. Meanwhile, their path towards the center is as clear as day.

He took in a breath, bearing the new map in mind, formed a couple of hand seals and slammed his hands to the pavement, and immediately, the walls began to morph. Blocks started to fly and form new walls, exactly like how Gaara edited the map.

When the transformation ceased and finished, the seventeen year old collapsed into Olha's arms, out of air and energy.

"Take this..." Olha handed him a soldier pill, "it will give you enough strength and energy."

"Arigato...'Kasan." Kaido mumbled, probably out of instinct. Olha blushed at his comment, and Gaara smiled.

Olha has truly grown into a very motherly figure. It took a while before he swallowed the pill and regained consciousness. The bluenette shook away her thoughts.

"Now come, we cannot waste anymore time."

**-v-v-v-**

The escape was easy. They went through the new maze with effortlessness, up the shaft, into the storage room, and out of the mansion. Passing through familiar alley ways, they managed to get to their temporary home without being caught.

Though...they came back with bad news waiting for them.

"Olha-sama, Gaara-sama;" Jue panicked, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"What are you talking about?" Olha held her hand on her subordinates shoulder, hoping to calm her.

"It's Reiko!" she exclaimed, "Reiko-chan's been kidnapped!"

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: GOMENASAI!**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! Exactly 2000 words! XDD Please review!**


	9. The Ransom

**Black Roses666: Once again, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this update. I hope, though, that you would enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you for all those who have supported my story! You guys really inspired me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, 'coz I would probably make an anime about Egyptian Mythology rather than about ninja XDD**

**-v-v-v-  
Dance 9: The Ransom  
-v-v-v-**

Silence...

Jue was explaining to Gaara what had happened to Reiko during the time of their absence. Oturan sat at Olha's feet as she allowed her silent tears to fall. She stayed far away from her husband so that she wouldn't hear their conversation. Three of the four children were with Gaara, and Hikari decided to stay with Olha.

She couldn't bear it. Not even a single bit.

How could she let this happen to her only daughter? How can this become of her only child? Not only that, but her offspring most likely has the unstable power of controlling glass, and considering the stakes, there is a high chance that she will be traumatized by her very own power...

...and transform into the girl everyone expects her to be: lonely, shy, aggressive...she couldn't stand it.

As the bluenette stared off at the vast ocean before her, she recalled the hatred she felt towards every moving object in the Livarte clan for their greedy and immoralistic ways. She remembered the cruelty she endured all the days of her life in the village of which she was raised, only acting as if they love the clan out of fear.

Why was there hope in her heart that they all have changed because of what happened?

No. One person cannot change the lives of a clan, moreover a village. The courage of the Mist village is slowly being depleted, leaving only the state of fear for their lives. Nobody could ever have the audacity to step up to the plate.

How hopeless. How pathetic.

"It's alright, everything will be fine. Be strong." a light, gentle voice filled Olha's senses.

The bluenette was shocked as she looked at little Hikari; little, quiet Hikari, who, ever since witnessing the death of her mother, had never spoken to anyone. The small girl looked directly into the older one's eyes before continuing on.

"Please go upstairs. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry. You look more beautiful with a smile." she stood, clutching a piece of Olha's clothing, and pointed at the window, back in the apartment they stayed in.

Whence Olha looked, she wasn't even the tiniest bit surprise to spot Gaara standing by the windowsill, staring back at her. His eyes were begging her to come up, begging her to stop crying. He is the only person she ever knew who would say such things. Oturan edged the bluenette on, as if agreeing with what the little girl had to say.

Telepathy: the girl's ultimate strength, and her undeniable curse. Besides being able to move objects with no physical contact, reading minds come in naturally as well.

The bluenette forced out a smile and stroked the young one's hair before standing up. This is not a time of fear, but a time to be brave; not a time of regret, but a time of strength. Her daughter needs her now, more than ever, and she simply cannot abandon the child that she, and Gaara, swore to protect to their graves.

Partially, as much as she hated admitting it, this event was her fault. If she had not acted on instinct alone, she could've protected Reiko with her own strength; but then she would not have saved the next Livarte sacrifices from that dreadful dungeon.

The bluenette gritted her teeth. They set up a double-trap, and she fell right in.

NO!

Now is not the right period to wallow in self-pity. Her pride and joy was kidnapped because of her carelessness, and it is up to her to make things right again.

With an stronger sense of determination, Olha walked forward, fist clenched, and an eager flash gracing her bright blue orbs.

She _will_ put a stop to this torment.

**-v-v-v-**

Gaara couldn't hide his surprise as he watched his spouse come towards him. She had _that_ look in her eyes – the same look as when she came to Suna years back. They held fear hidden behind fierce determination to continue living and to help those who need her help. Although it was admirable, it gave her a dull aura, something he wished to have disappeared along with her life as a Livarte.

It was just as he feared: the old Olha has returned before him; the same Olha who cried so much...

'_No...' _Gaara observed as she took a seat, _'she has definitely changed. She's stronger now, in both mind and spirit. I can see it in her actions.'_

Undoubtedly, this is the reason why he vowed to protect his family. He did not want to see them weak in fear and stress, not to mention agony. He wanted to forefend their smiles, and promised himself that never would he allow their happiness to falter.

Especially Olha's...

Her smile was what drawn him to her; that sweet smile not a soul could replicate.

The problem was, it is too easy, even until now, for others to make that smile turn into despair, and it is too difficult, even for him, to restore that grin back into its usual and unique splendor.

It tortured his soul to an inordinate extent to be the one to start the conversation immediately.

"Olha," he began, "it appears that on the brief moment we all turned our backs on Reiko, she was replaced by a replication."

"So it was a high-ranked ninja who took her." Gaara tried his hardest not to wince at the cold tone his dearest used on him. It was full of uncovered spite; venom oozing out of every word.

The sadness he witnessed of her moments before had turned into untamed, poisonous anger that made his blood boil with hatred as well.

How much longer do they have to wait before they can finally stop suffering at the hands of the Livartes?

"Not only that," Jue inserted, trying to ease up the tension on the first subject, "but when the fake Reiko disappeared, a note was left in its place."

The caretaker handed the note to Olha, who used every fiber of her being to take it gently from the younger girl. Hikari, who decided to sit beside her, stood on her toes to peek over and read the letter in innocent inquisitiveness.

After reading, though, Hikari cocked her head to the side curiously. Olha, on the other hand, clenched the paper hard.

Gaara knew the reason why. He had read the letter and had a similar reaction. It was like natural instinct as a parent. He also had a good picture of what she was going to say.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Olha growled.

Yup, he was right.

**-v-v-v-**

_To whom it may concern,_

_There is no use for us to explain our actions. I, as a representative of the Livarte clan, admit openly that we have kidnapped your daughter, Reiko no Sabaku. She is within the walls of my mansion, alive, but we can easily change that if you refuse to comply with us._

_No, we do not wish for you to pay us with money, nor send us whatever priceless item there is in Suna. We do not want your alliance, nor do we want your heads as payment for what you have done to our previous Mizukage, and our late clan leader._

_Our demands are much simpler, and we suggest you cooperate with us if you want to see your precious daughter alive again._

_We request three simple things:_

_First off, Jue, the poison mistress, and your pet, Oturan, must go back to Sunagakure __immediately__. This is so that they would not interrupt. If any, and I mean __any__ attempt is made to call for backup, I __will__ know and we will not hesitate to kill Reiko._

_Secondly, Sabaku no Gaara, along with Kaido, Rina, Ria, and Hikari Livarte shall enter the mansion, bringing no one but themselves, turn to the left and walk straight until you reach a dead end. There is a room there. Remain in that room until given the signal to come out._

_And finally, this demand goes entirely to Olha Mitsu no Sabaku. She __must__, and this is very vital, enter the Livarte mansion, separate from the group of the Kazekage, and go towards the Master's Room. There, I will be waiting. I shall speak to her __alone__ with absolutely no interruptions._

_These demands must be done within one week._

_Sincerely, Olha's true mother,_

_Maya Livarte_

_PS: I __do__ hope you all eat and sleep well. We wouldn't want you to get sick and die, now, would we?_

**-v-v-v-**

It wasn't the odd ransom the person asked of them, nor was it the unusual postscript places at the end of the letter that made Olha glare in pure abhorrence. No, it was much more personal than that.

"_Sincerely, Olha's true mother, Maya Livarte"_

There it was again, that sick signature which gave the former Livarte's heart unbearable weight. This has simply gone too far! How heartless can they be? Her true mother is dead.

She was there when it happened. Though it happened years and years ago, she remembers every little detail of the execution of her dear mother: every strand of hair that fell, every face who laughed, every tear she shed. That one memory will not be erased.

How dare they taunt her like this!

The only thing that kept her from exploding with disgust was the red haired Kazekage, who swung an arm over her shoulder and calmly took the paper out of her hands. She could tell, just by looking at his vacant expression, that he was having a difficult time contemplating on what to do.

It was hard enough to decide. _Should_ they comply with whatever this sickening poser asks of them? Their demands seemed to be unnatural for one who would kidnap the daughter of the Kazekage and the former Livarte sacrifice.

"The postscript reeks of sarcasm..." Jue noted as she looked back at the letter, "are you sure that all this is not an empty threat for us to do whatever they want of us?"

"That_ is_ true, Jue," Olha spoke, clenching her pants to keep herself calm, "but there is one flaw in that. We are talking about the same clan who wouldn't think twice about killing one of their own. The four children we brought back were to be the next victims, and not only that, but they show no mercy into killing their mothers before their very eyes, locking them up in a dungeon afterwards so that they would lose their will to live...

"They did that to me, and they are continuing that tradition. Now, you tell me, do you think killing Reiko is a mere bluff?"

Jue's head bobbed downwards, defeated.

"Then that means that we have been forced to cooperate with the Livartes..." Gaara pressed his fingers into the bluenette's shoulders to ease her tension, "Jue, you and Oturan must leave for Sunagakure tomorrow morning. DO not ask for help, and try not to worry about us too much. We'll manage, right, Olha?"

The said female made eyes contact with her husband and hesitantly nodded, trying her best to smile at the older male.

It pained Gaara to see her force herself that way. It gave him all the more reason to hate the Livartes.

"As for the four of you..." Olha began before Gaara could speak, "you will have to go back to the mansion with Gaara-kun. Will you be able to stand up to them?"

"Yes, we will." Kaido spoke almost immediately. One could see it clear in their eyes that they wish to help them our any way they can.

"You must be aware that there will be a chance that you will have to engage your own family, even your fathers." Olha's voice was dull, "you may also be required to kill them. Are you prepared to face this?"

An awkward silence passed.

"Yes. We are." all four children replied in unison.

With that declaration, everything was set.

It will be the final standoff between them, and the Livarte clan.

**Black Roses666: And that ends this chapter!**

**Expect lots and lots of suspense in the next few chapters. Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	10. The Trap

**Black Roses666: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**The (insert preferred curse word here) who stole my story has been banned! I know this update is kind of late, but I had lots of stuff to do.**

**As a reward, I shall update this story!**

**(Black Roses666 would like to tip her hat to the many readers who reported and to those who supported her)**

**OH, and Black Roses666 kindly requests everyone to GO TO HER PROFILE and VOTE IN HER POLL for it will help her with this story!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not from the Philippines, but from Japan. That should prove that I do not own it enough XD**

**-v-v-v-**

**Dance 10: The Trap**

**-v-v-v-**

"The door should be near. Are you all ready?"

Sabaku no Gaara risked a glance behind him towards the three Livartes following his trail. Kaido seemed like their leader in so many ways, holding the hands of his two younger cousins, Rina and Rio. Hikari stayed by the Kazekage's side and held his hand out of fear. It was only then that he realized how glamorous the Livarte Mansion is, even if they were just walking down the hall.

Pathways seemed endless with high ceilings and carpeted floors. Antiques filled the area, priceless vases littered around, portraits hung along the sides of the walls. It could have been easily mistaken as a palace worthy for a king.

To think that all the space these four children, and his spouse, were given was a filthy, unwelcoming room in the dungeon.

Though it was a perilous, they were all forced to follow this "Maya Livarte's" demands. Jue and Oturan, as much as they clearly detested the idea, were forced to go back to Suna before the sun even rose to signify their willingness to cooperate.

The hardest thing on the red head's part was separating from Olha in the entrance. He felt disturbed letting his wife go alone into such a dangerous road just to save their daughter, but he knows that she would give up anything to keep the carefree attitude Reiko has. Not only that, but Gaara was well aware that not only is Reiko's future at stake, but the lives of the four children with him.

One thing is for certain: if ever a single tear of sadness falls from Olha's bright blue eyes, he will be ready to kill.

As they walked, he noticed a portrait which caused him to cease his transversal. The face, though painted, looked so familiar to him. Where has he seen him before?

The other four glanced at the picture in curiosity. It was Kaido who had the audacity to speak.

"That was the previous Mizukage; Etero Livarte. I believe he was also Olha-san's father..."

The statement made Gaara clench his unoccupied hand. He loathed the man for his obsessive greed and harsh teachings. He has yet to find the reason why the man was hell bent on destroying the bright smile of his one and only daughter just for power. One could say that it confused the Kazekage.

Nobody can be so heartless as to torture his child and kill the mother. No man can ever have the courage to kill one of his own blood just because they are..._different_.

That, he knows by experience.

A man like him doesn't deserve such a wonderful portrait.

Gaara allowed his gaze to wander around the painting, before something caught his eye. He squinted his teal orbs at the many symbols decorating the background. There was one symbol that stayed at the center, somewhat out of place compared to the others.

"What's wrong, kazekage-sama?" Rina questioned, obviously not being able to notice what the read head's keen eyes could.

_'Maybe it's just a small mistake...but everything else is perfectly drawn and colored, up to the last detail...'_

"Nothing...let's go." he lied, leading the four children down the hall.

Possibilities on what the symbol can be were endless. He was baffled, but he also knew one thing for certain:

There was something hidden in that portrait.

**-v-v-v-**

It didn't take them long to find the door. there was, indeed, a dead end there, and only one room could be seen amidst the grand chandeliers and numerous portraits. That must be where this "Maya Livarte" wanted them to go.

Gaara held up his free hand as a symbol to stop the rest from continuing. Keeping his guard up, he turned and faced the four Livartes with a deadly serious look in his eyes. The look, the four assumed, was a warning for their safety.

"From this point on, anything goes." he began, making his voice clear for all to understand, "None of us know what will happen once we enter that door. I do not know what challenges we may face."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and the Kazekage knew instantaneously that the children were nervous.

"What Olha said to you all is true. There will be a high chance that you will have to fight your own family; most especially your fathers. Rest assured, I will protect you all with the best of my abilities."

"Gaara-sama, I'm sorry if I sound doubtful but both Rio and Hikari have very little experience with their powers. Rina and I are the ones who can control our abilities well, but we are still weak." Kaido slightly hesitated. He did not want to show any fear in front of the sand shinobi, but had no choice.

To his surprise, the red head slightly smiled.

"Kaido your birthday is near. None of the Livartes will kill you now, and that is your advantage. Rina, you have three more years until you are the sacrifice. You are also at an advantage. As for Rio and Hikari, both of you have very unique yet strong gifts. If those talents are well honed, they can become the strongest abilities known to all the villages. With is in mind, I doubt that anyone will kill you two."

"I am amazed, Kazekage-sama. You managed to think this out very well!" Rina would've applauded.

"Note, this is only suspecting if your fathers are anything like Etero Livarte. I am not sure if this will all be true. Just know that I will be here to help you all."

"We understand." all four replied in unison.

"One more thing: If Reiko is, indeed, behind these doors, then as much as possible, we cannot scare her." the slight tone of worry in Gaara's voice touched the others, "Since birth, I was able to tell that she is different, and has an enormous amount of chakra for someone her age. Not only that, but I believeshe has the unstable power to control glass. If she is petrified, then we may be in deep trouble."

Gaara tried his hardest not to show it to the four, but he was afraid for the sake of his daughter. one wrong move could change little Reiko's life forever, and there is no way that he would allow his child to suffer the same as he, or Olha.

"I will ask this one more time: are you sure you're ready?"

Kaido gave a determined nod, though his hands were shaking.

Rina held a thumbs up, her face in slight doubt.

Rio grinned excitedly, but his eyes held fear.

Hikari shyly nodded, still clutching to Gaara's arm.

Even with their doubts and fears, the Kazekage knew that they really wanted their lives to change. "Alright. Let's go."

The red haired sand shinobi pressed his palm on the wooden surface of the door, held it back again, and pushed the door open.

-v-v-v-

"'Tousan, you came! I knew you'd come to save me, I kept on telling 'em and telling 'em that you would come, but they wouldn't listen to me!"

Gaara sighed in relief, his eyes softening ever so slightly to see his only daughter safe and sound with not even an inkling of opposing chakra nearby. Little Reiko was inside a fairly large cage at the center of the room, little pillows around her to probably give her comfort. It was when the sentence registered in his mind that he decided to speak.

"Reiko...who is 'they'?" he took a quick glance on his surroundings, his senses alert to any change about him.

"The people who brought me here! Can 'Kasan give them a spanky for bringing me here without you?"

By that time, all five of them were in front of the cage. The Kazekage's senses abruptly flared in alert, and he jerked towards the doorway with an outstreched hand. Almost immediately, sand created a barrier, blocking the door from opening.

"As expected, all this is a trap." he maneuvered himself in front of the four others, facing the door, ready for battle. "The bars of the cage are advanced. It has two layers. Rio, burn the first layer with you fire. Hikari, the second layer is flame-proof, but weak. I want you to bend them. Make sure the hole is big enough for Reiko to get out."

"What about us, Kazekage-sama?" Rina cried.

"Rina and Kaido, I want the two of you to help and protect the children. Get them out as soon as you can." his voice was calm, but one could sense the hint of panic in his tone. He would never admit it, but he sensed his opponents to be strong.

"What about you, Gaara-sama?" Kaido inquired.

"I'll take care of our visitors." his tone was serious.

"B-but Kazekage-sama..." Rio hesitated.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of Reiko and don't worry about me."

"'Tousan!"

A loud bang echoed throughout the room. Those on the other side of the gate which separated them were starting to use heavier attacks, most likely with chakra applied. The sand barrier wouldn't hold much longer.

"Go!"

And the door exploded open.

-v-v-v-

Black Roses666: I'm evil. I made the chapter short and I left you guys in a cliffhanger! I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, promise!

THANK YOU AGAIN!

**OH, and Black Roses666 kindly requests everyone to GO TO HER PROFILE and VOTE IN HER POLL for it will help her with this story!!! **


	11. The Encounter

**Black Roses666: Once again, an update! It's Christmas break and all so I now have the time to type up the update! Hope you guys like it and all.**

**We basically switch over to Olha here, so, yah. XD**

**Black Roses666 kindly requests everyone to GO TO HER PROFILE and VOTE IN HER POLL for it will help her with this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Black Roses666-sama does not own anything related to Naruto except her plushies, DVDs, soundtracks, and this story.**

**-v-v-v-**

**Dance 11: The Encounter**

**-v-v-v-**

_BOOM!_

Olha Mitsu no Sabaku's hand was merely millimeters away from touching the handle of the enormous door before her when she heard the explosion. Like instinct, her head swiftly turned towards the direction Gaara and the four children headed whence they parted ways at a near-neck-breaking speed. It was when the event fully registered in her mind that she allowed her hand to fall back to her side lifelessly.

Her husband was now in battle.

She allowed her bright blue orbs to travel back to the grand gate in front of her, wondering for the first time that day if all of this is really going to be worth it. Who knew what lies in the future?

Questions filled her mind – will we come out safe? Will Reiko be alright? Will they be able to finally prosper as a real family with no worries deep in their hearts? – Only a few amongst the uncountable amount fully came to the light.

Taking her time, she looked at her familiar surroundings. How long has it been since she came to this place? Everything was just as she remembered it as a child. Her father, back when she would look at him with a smile full of untainted pride and happiness, would bring her at that very spot every day, telling her stories.

Back then, she actually believed him and his words of encouragement. She trusted him with her life to keep her safe from anything that could hurt and torture. She believed that he would always be by her side, ready to protect her…

Now, it all just left a bad taste in her mouth.

Whoever decided to pose as her late mother, Maya Livarte, surely did her research. Just like her mom, Olha, too, possessed an uncanny ability to remember Events of the past by standing, or being told an area/event related to the past.

Henceforth, the handwriting eerily similar to that of the deceased Maya Livarte and the place where she stood complimented every single frame of the memories in her mind.

How she hated the uncalled flashback that came to her…

**-v-v-v-**

"_Otosan…" a small voice echoed throughout the halls, "who are those people staring at us? Why aren't they blinking?"_

_A low chuckle followed afterwards, the sound bouncing back from the walls in the same way as the little one's. The owner of the voice, a man in about his late 20's, turned to the three year old girl with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes, who was seemingly engaged in a staring contest with one of the portraits._

"_Olha, those aren't real people. They are just pictures of them painted onto a white piece of paper. You can't win in a staring contest with any of them." He resisted the urge to shake his head hopelessly. He probably started to think if he was like that back when he was his dear daughter's age._

"_So you mean they're dead, Otosan?" Olha looked at him._

_Another laugh escaped the father. "Well…that can be another way to put it…"_

_The girl looked back at the paintings in innocent curiosity. As her inexperienced brain knew, "dead" means that a person cannot move and cannot breathe, so forth came her thought that the paintings before her: dead. "Who are they, Otosan?" she asked, tugging her father's pants with big eyes._

_Etero Livarte grinned at his daughter. How sweet her eyes were! It seemed impossible for one to be this cute and untainted, but that's how all children are, and then they grow up…_

_But Etero did not want to plunge into that topic just yet._

_Seeing that Olha was too engrossed in the multiple faces of the different identities of the Livartes before he and her, Etero decided to sneak his arms around her, unexpectedly, and abruptly lifted her up to sit on his shoulders. She laughed as his hands brushed her ticklish spots, and hugged her father's head with a big grin on her face._

"_Those people, Olha dear, are the strongest of all Livartes. They were all amazing people with unbelievable strength and unbeatable powers." He spoke, gesturing towards each portrait._

"_Wow! They must be so awesome, ne, Otosan?" even without looking, the Mizukage knew in an instant that his daughter's bright blue eyes were already sparkling with happiness._

"_These people were also the greediest of all Livartes." Etero added in a sigh, "people who would do anything for the sake of power."_

"_But Otosan is not like that!" Olha perked up, "you're the nicest and kindest and bestest father I have!"_

"_Olha…" he glanced up at her grinning face, "I'm your __only__ father…"_

_She only ignored him and stared back up at the pictures adorning the wall before them. "Will you have a picture also, Otosan?"_

"_Maybe." Was all Etero said as he turned and began to walk away with Olha still on his shoulders, "we'll see soon."_

"_Yay! I want Otosan to have the biggest and bestest picture than anyone else 'coz Otosan is the strongest person ever!"_

"_Trust me, Olha; you wouldn't want me to have a picture."_

"_Why not, Otosan?"_

"_Some things are better left unsaid."_

"_Do __you__ want to have a picture?"_

"…_maybe…"_

**-v-v-v-**

Olha never knew why he said that she wouldn't want his picture up on the wall until she discovered her wind powers at five years old. She loathed him from the very pits of her heart, wondering why, in her previous life, she lived him like no tomorrow.

Yes, all of that now left a bitter taste of betrayal in her tongue.

The wall hasn't changed at all since that time at all. She was the only Livarte sacrifice in her generation, and now that she remembered this place, she wouldn't forgive herself, ever, if there will end up being four new pictures posted on this wall.

Kaido, Rina, Rio, Hikari…she needs to save those four as much as she needs to rescue sweet Reiko. She has to save them, just how Gaara saved her back all those years ago. Those five are on the top of her list of priorities and her dear husband's as well. After all, only he could understand the pain of being a Livarte…the pain of being an outcast.

She has to be brave for them, just this once; she doesn't want others to witness the same, excruciating pain she had to endure as she grew up. No; no child deserved that kind of punishment just because they're different; just because they are who they are.

She and Gaara knew that hands down.

After taking in a deep breath, the bluenette slowly pressed her palm on the doorway, ready to face whatever may lie for her inside…

…provided she was even given the opportunity to open the gate…

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" a low tone bellowed, followed by the footsteps of four others.

Instantaneously, the bluenette turned, her hand detaching for the door as a result. Surrounding her were five Mist Jounins, no doubt from the Livarte clan. She eyed each one carefully, recognizing a few as the spoiled children of her uncles, as well as measuring up the chakra of her opponents.

The odds are simply too little for her. They were all trained well, just like her, but they have more experience. She almost cursed the disadvantage of not having enough training as a kid.

"Wait a minute – oh dear gods, it's Olha!" one of them perked up, "the first outcast who managed to escape our dungeons in our history…how lucky!"

"Yeah…we'll become legends if we kill her now! We can redeem Etero-sama's name and be honored!" another one spoke.

The female in question took in a deep breath. If power wouldn't get her out of this mess, then brains would. She took one more look at her surroundings, quickly accumulating her chances, allowing her memory of everything learned in the Livarte clan fill her mind. Gaara's calmness and his knack for strategies were surely wearing on her after staying with him for so long. She kept a mental note to thank him later on.

Finally, an answer came to her.

She straightened herself, regaining her composure, twirling her wrists secretly at her back.

"I know you…"she smiled, looking at the one of them who recognized her face, "you're Kuro (1) Livarte's little brother, aren't you? You've certainly grown a lot since I last saw you! You used to be such a little boy; you would hug my knees every time you see me!"

As expected, everyone's attention was immediately turned to the boy, who glared at Olha. "You killed my older brother!"

Back to Olha, whose smile just grew, "Don't be in denial, he brought it upon himself. He angered Sabaku no Gaara, and sealed his fate." She inserted a shrug to add to the effect.

Inside, beneath her smile, she was cursing non-stop. The air around her was growing impatient. She can feel it eager to be used as she willed it to be used, and yet one wrong move could ruin her plan. She has to finish up the one most important thing first: diverting everyone's attention.

"That changes nothing! He was supposed to be the next Mizukage, but _you_ and your _husband_ just had to mess everything up for him!"

"Ouch, I'm hurt. As I recall, you looked up to me like an older sister and even loved me more than your older brother. What happened to you now? You're not even calling me Olha-neechan anymore!"

The other four Livartes suddenly glared at the boy she was conversing with.

"Tha-that was_before_ I knew she was an outcast!" the boy attempted to atone for an unspoken sin.

'_There we go!'_

Using the time given to her, she formed a few hand symbols at the fastest speed she could and screamed out, "Blinding Gust no Jutsu!"

The five directed their awareness back to Olha. The wind rushed towards them sharply, as if freed from some kind of purgatory, and blinded their eyes with its cool air.

Due to the lack of air about her, it only lasted a while before the attack ceased, but the bluenette made sure that not a second was wasted. By the time the wind died, she was back at the front of the door holding one of the portraits.

"Let go of my father's painting!"

Olha smirked and removed a kunai, pointing it threateningly at the throat area of the persona on the image. As she could remember, these paintings are legend to them all, and the desecration of one is a horrible blow to the Livartes' pride and ego.

"Nobody comes near!" she ordered, stiffening all five Jounins.

All of them were wrapped around her little finger now…

"Tsk, tsk…now, now Olha; there is no need to be harsh." A new voice came from the side.

A lady walked in, her hair slightly white from old age. A growl escaped Olha Mitsu's lips.

"Tara Livarte…" her cruel stepmother's name was like poison.

"No, Olha; call me 'mom'."

**-v-v-v-**

(1) Kuro: Remember him? From chapter 15, 24, and 29 of A Dance with a Sandman? The guy who asked Gaara why he was in love with Olha? Yeah! That guy! XD

**Black Roses666: Hahaha! And this marks the end of this chapter. Thank you everyone and please review!**

**Black Roses666 kindly requests everyone to GO TO HER PROFILE and VOTE IN HER POLL for it will help her with this story!!!**


	12. The Power

**Black Roses666: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THE LONGEST TIME!!!!** I am truly sorry. It's just that things were piling up one after another towards the end of my school year, plus a lot of emotional stress, then I didn't have any inspiration to continue due to the sucky Naruto chapters over my summer, and it's only now that I have the will to continue this fic.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! –bows-

ANYWAY, thank you SO MUCH for all the people who reviewed and gave me inspiration to write some more! I hope this chapter will make you all happy and will make up for the LONG period that I didn't update. We're back now with Gaara so don't get confused!

Well, better late than never, ne? (I know I've said this before, but hey!)

Oh, and please don't forget, **the events taking place between Olha and Gaara are happening AT THE SAME TIME. Just so you won't get confused about when these are happening.**

Also, special thanks to **Lady Akina **who actually took the time to e-mail me. Thank you for your message! It was very kind of you!

**THE POLL IS STILL OPEN IN MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED YET!!!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I really get tired of saying this all the time but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT IS WHY OLHA IS NOT REAL AND WHY SASUKE IS STILL ALIVE. (sorry, I'm really annoyed at that guy).**

**-v-v-v-**

**Dance 12: The Power**

**-v-v-v-**

The Livarte Jounins may not be the most delightful people in the world to meet in your lives, but they are very intelligent and cunning; a deadly combination.

They knew that they are no match for the man who managed to render their former Mizukage useless, but they also knew that they had an elemental advantage. Water turns sand to mud, and Gaara of the Sand cannot possibly be so strong to control mud perfectly. Their specialties are water jutsus, and considering that they are in a team of six, there is a high possibility that their plan will be a success.

Along with this, their opponent, Gaara, was also quite bright and knew the situation as well; but unlike the men before him, he knew that this situation was to come sooner or later and, through the years, developed more tricks under his sleeve.

Even with his preparedness, there was still nuisances blocking his way: he was fighting a team of Livartes, and he cannot predict their fighting styles since each Livarte is known for his own personal style.

As the Kazekage, and as Olha's husband, he made it a point to make sure that he was familiar with the Livarte's arsenal of attacks, and that he is able to counter them with techniques of his own.

It would've been flawless if only he knew the _order_ of the said attacks.

He spared a quick glance behind him and spotted Rio burning the first layer of metal with a small, yet intense flame. Kaido and Reina looked as if they were ready to kill anyone within a three-feet range. Hikari was more focused on the cage than the battle itself, probably afraid to see what will happen, and poor Reiko resembled her mother in so many ways with her look of worry.

It broke his heart.

"'Tousan!" she suddenly screeched, gathering everyone's attention, "Look out for the big fwying wawa snake!"

_'Fwying wawa snake...flying water snake...the water dragon technique!'_

Gaara immediately jerked his head back to the Jounins, preparing to shield himself with his sand for whatever was to come, but instead of dragons coming his way, he saw the Jounins smirk before creating a series of hand symbols simultaneously.

There was no creature, no battle cry, nothing. If that was the case then why did Reiko try to warn him on something non-existant?

Unless...

Gaara decided to take the gamble. There were two things that could possibly happen: one, he will conjure the correct jutsu and defeat theirs; two, he will waste his chakra on a pointless attack and may get pummeled after.

"Wow...how exciting..." he muttered.

Immediately, the Kazekage's hands began shaping different symbols at such a breakneck speed that one could barely see said appendages. This speed, he harnessed for such an advantage that both parties ended their series of hand symbols at the same time.

"Water Dragon no Jutsu!"

"Sand Dragon no Jutsu!"

Every single water source joined together and morphed, twisting and turning to create a dragon of water for each summoner. Simultaneously, Gaara's gourd began to deform as well, and along with the minerals he secretly collected, he made a multi-headed dragon of his element, one head for each dragon.

A small scream was heard from a little girl as the dragons collided head on; an earthquake shook them all as a result of the dispute.

"What's this?" a Livarte stepped back in fear, "the sand isn't being affected by the water! How is this possible?"

"Look!" another one cried, "there's a shield of chakra on the surface of the dragon. The water can't get through!"

Gaara paid no heed to what else was exchanged by the Livartes. All he concentrated on were the movements of his dragons, making sure that the weakening water ones wouldn't get passed his defenses, and the sounds of those behind him, still trying to get Reiko out of the cage.

"'Tousan; the fwying snake near the painting is - - "

Before she could even finish, Gaara trusted his daughter and waved his arm to the left, to the foe Reiko described, and increased his concentration. As if following Reiko's command, the expected water dragon charged at full speed at the Kazekage's dragon, but because it was weakened and that Gaara increased its defense, the water dragon dissolved from the impact.

One down.

**-v-v-v-**

"Wow..."

Rina looked at Kaido, his mouth hanging open in awe as he watched the majestic battle before him. She understood his feelings. Everything the Kazekage displayed was breathtakingly artistic and powerful; he looked so calm as he fought. His every move brought inspiration to the outcasts.

To think: Sabaku no Gaara was an outcast too.

"Kaido..." she spoke.

"Yes, Rina?"

"I want to help him..."

Kaido smiled, "I, too. But how?"

"'Tousan, you're gonna be smushed! Like a sandwich!"

The two older one's eyes widened. When they looked at the Kazekage, they realized that he couldn't hear her. There was an explosion the moment Reiko said it.

"Rina!"

"Hai!"

Both formed numerous hand signs as fast as they could. Kaido slammed his hands on the ground, and Rina pulled out a notebook she kept with her. Their movements weren't wasted, and it couldn't be any closer.

Two Livartes transported on both sides of the Kazekage mere milliseconds after the two casted their jutsus. Kaido created a small wall to Gaara's right, and Rina forged a fortres of paper to his left; both protected the mentioned kage from various assaults ranging from punches and kicks to kunais and shurikens.

They didn't care if Gaara noticed their efforts or not, as long as they win. They have to win.

Once the Jounins realized the obstacles hindering them from the Kazekage, the duo attacked the ninjas and just managed to render them unconcious. Kaido and Rina exchanged triumphant smiles.

The final water dragon was finally destroyed with a deafening 'BANG' and the Kazekage jumped backwards, in between Kaido and Rina, slightly panting from exhaustion.

"Thanks." the red head shinobi managed, his body cut, and some wounds were bleeding. There was one more still standing, one more to finish off. That last person was in the same state as Gaara, showing that he was in a different caliber compared to his comrades, who fell out of consciousness.

"Let us help you, Kazekage-sama. You will need your strength!" Rina pleaded.

Gaara seemed to consider it, "Rina, you stay behind. You must protect the kids at all costs, understand?" Rina pouted, but fell back.

"Kaido, I will need your assistance."

**-v-v-v-**

The final Livarte seemed worried. The Sabaku was muttering something to Kaido. Something he couldn't hear nor understand.

The Kazekage was well known for two things: his strong ability over sand, and his unpredictable strategies that, no matter how insane they may seem, always work. The first one was alright, but the latter made him worry, and he began asking the same question to himself over and over:

_'What will he do next?'_

He noted the sudden shock on Kaido's face before it became serious once again, and in the end, he replied with a proud "Hai!"

The Livarte spotted Gaara's glare, and he knew that the battle will finally start. He got into his traditional battle stance, ready to take on anything Gaara could possibly dish out. His eyes widened, though, when the red haired Kazekage stepped back and sat down, letting Kaido take the forward tole, his hands ready for making hand symbols.

He was going to fight the outcast. Did Sabaku no Gaara's supposedly cary but flawless plan decide that a mere seventeen year old is able to defeat an elite Jounin such as himself?

"What a joke!" he cried out loud, "why pit an outcast like _him_ against me? Your days are numbered, kiddo. Don't be stupid enough to shorten your life span even more."

"You're lying!" Kaido managed to bellow out, trying to hide his fear, "You can't kill me! I am seventeen years old, and my birthday is coming soon. My father will kill you if he doesn't get my power!"

The way he said it was as if he was the bravest man in the world, more courageous than how he really was back in the dungeon. It was as if the mere presence of the Kazekage alone brought bravery to the four children. Inside, though, Kaido knew that what he had exploded onto his senior Livarte was just a wish of what may happen, for his favor.

An angel somehow helped him, for the Livarte's face contorted into an expression somewhere between fear, shock, and realization. There was a short moment where everything seemed to stand still and quiet, a second when Kaido thought everything will turn out alright.

Then, the Jounin spoke.

"I may not be able to kill any of you four..." a sickening smirk graced his lips, "but that doesn't mean that I can't put you _near_ death!"

Said Jounin failed to notice the clever gleam in Gaara's eyes.

Kaido and the superior both began forming hand symbols, each one hoping to finish first. Kaido was given that fortunate opportunity

"Rock Spikes no Jutsu!"

After slamming his hands to the ground, the rocks below began shooting up, contorting into spikes as they headed towards the more experienced ninja. It didn't faze the older one a bit, but he finished forming all hand seals and held out his hands in a stop sign.

"Twin Water Spears no Jutsu!"

Dual liquid-formed spears shot out of the Jounin's palms, each one went through the spikes effortlessly, taking out each one like a hot knife through butter. Upon reaching the final spike, the impact was so great that both the two spikes and the spears deformed and all chakra control over the two was lost.

All that was left is water and muddied debris.

"Heh, you're not as bad as I thought, but you're not good enough!" The Jounin brushed the dirt off of him cockily.

Those words triggered something within Kaido, and suddenly, he was afraid. What would happen next? He's not nearly as experienced as a Livarte that had been trained all his life! The realization of his weakness dawned upon him, why was he so afraid?

If he was caught now, he wouldn't be able to see the light of day again,

Kaido's brief pause gave the Livarte the perfect opportunity to charge with great speed towards the young one, murder in his eyes. The seventeen year old boy couldn't react quickly enough, but a large wall of sand abruptly formed between the two, and began wrapping around the Jounin.

His eyes widened, how could so much sand travel _that_ fast? the Livarte's orbs scanned the area, trying to find out what he had missed. And then, he figured it out.

Kaido wasn't really supposed to kill the Jounin, but was merely a distraction, and furthermore, a provider. Gaara was running out of sand fast, and he knew that the Livarte's attacks could easily break through Kaido's, and that the Kazekage had the undeniable skill of turning surrounding materials into his element.

To make up for his lack of sand to finish off the Jounin, so he used Kaido as a medium, knowing that the Livarte would do anything in his power to prevent that very plan from happening.

In this very state of shock, he couldn't do anything to defend himself as the sand enveloped him; and with the closing of Gaara's hand, he could breathe no more.

**-v-v-v-**

Rina ran to her cousin, who ungracefully landed flat on his bottom. She was worried. Hikari was concentrating on breaking the second layer of metal that encaged little Reiko, and Rio seemed tired and shocked, like everything that had transpired in that room was unreal.

Gaara gazed around the room. his gourd was taking form in his back once again, but the area looked dreadful. It was a mess, water dripping everywhere and dirt in every direction possible.

How he pitied the next person to come inside...

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, still trying to convince himself that he had won this match, that he, and the five children in the room, were safe from any form of harm.

For now, at least.

As he glanced at his daughter, eagerly trying to get out of the cage in order to hug her daddy, he felt a wave of confidence within him.

If it was one that that made his daughter special, apart from all the rest, he had just found it out a few moments passed.

Reiko had the power of divination; she could see into the future.

Too many coincidences cannot make it unsure. There was no other way they would've won this battle if not for his daughter's predictions.

Question was...where did she get it?

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: I LOVE YOU ALL SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! XDD**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE BEFORE APRIL 3! CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP SOON!!!!**

**As usual, R&R, please!**


End file.
